Host's Pet
by Shekame
Summary: Emiko is a guy hater. Her biggest grudge is against the Host club. What will happen when she looses a game and becomes their property? I suck at summeries. Eventually a Mori/oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Long time no update! I know this is the first chapter, but I have it edited and I think it looks better this time around :D Thank you Kita Kudai! Anyway, this if the first chapter obviously, thank you for taking interest in it to take a look (I hope you're not disappointed! TT^TT**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**~Chapter One of Host's Pet~**

Trough the bright hallway of Ouran High School, a young woman at the age of seventeen a woman walked. Well, walk is such an underestimation. Marched is the proper term for the way that she moved down the hallway, as stiff as a robot. She had such a powerful aura of determination and depravity surrounding her; in fact, one that many believed belonged to a demon. That is what various people thought of her: as a demon.

Her black eyes ran across everyone who accompanied her in the hall as a boy followed her with his own. The reason was that they were calculating her every move, just like when a wolf searches for a threat against them in their own pack. This girl was too dangerous to be left unaccounted for; or at least for the male population. Some didn't make eye contact as she strode by. A few that had a warning were already down the corridor and through another to get away in case hell broke loose. The rest held her gaze disliking her from something she may have done to them or their fellow guys.

In reality, they may have been overreacting.

Up ahead, her eyes narrowed down on three boys. Those three boys were obviously in class D by the looks of it. Their jackets were undone, ties loose. The hair on the three teenagers was rumpled. That and their pants hung a little too low for comfort. It was not only these overbearing appearances that made her make a bee line to them. They were also harassing a first year class B; a first year that was a young lady cringing against the wall.

"Excuse me," the girl pardoned herself to be heard.

She was holding her books in front of her, almost in a protective way but it was anything but. The three glanced away from their latest catch to the short girl with glasses. When they saw her, the leader snapped.

"What do you want, girly? Can't you see we're busy here?"

Indeed, anyone could see that.

"It's what you're busy doing as to why I intrude."

She pushed her glasses up to their original spot routinely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The short brown-haired one asked.

His fists were tight, held up defensively and his eyebrows were scrunched.

"It means," 'girly' said thinning her eyes once more, "that I am sparing the young woman from your juvenile remarks."

One with blond hair scowled. Apparently he was smart enough to know when he was being insulted.

"Juvenile?" the blond snarled, "This girl is having a fine time talking to us."

"It looks to me like she doesn't want to be here. She's scared."

To put it bluntly.

"Yeah, well-"

She loomed over them. A strange and ominous darkness surrounded her and the boys.

"She's being harassed by you, and I won't stand for it."

Her eyes gave her the impression of being possessed by an evil hair blew in the magical wind that only affected her. Even others in the hallway knew to high tail it out of there. The three men backed off alarmed by her devilish appearance. What was wrong with this girl? Stuttering, the leader recoiled.

"Eh…"

"Tuck in your shirts!" She barked. "Fix your hair! Tighten your ties! Pull up your pants!"

Order after order rang through her throat. And the poor guys could only obey to her command. One individual of the trio pointed an angry finger at her.

"We'll get you back for this!"

Together, they ran down the hallway trying to avoid everyone's hard gaze.

"Thank you, Emiko." The small girl sighed in relief as her tormentors left. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come."

It didn't surprise Emiko that this girl knew her name even if she was a first year and herself a second.

"You're welcome," she looked at the girl head on. "If those boys bother you again, tell me and I'll take care of them."

Laughing nervously, she tucked some of her bob cut hair behind her ear. This girl was insane…

"Okay…"

Last row, second seat and that is where Emiko's desk was in room A for second years. She was early. Punctuality was her motto. But, before long, her peaceful classroom was beginning to fill. Second years filed into the room one after the other. Their shoes tapped across the floor to their seats. Girls gathered into several groups to gossip about the latest event. Young men flustered over their forgotten homework and hurried to study.

Miss Emiko Ikeda sat in her desk undisturbed by the mass around her. Light reflected off her lens as she sat straight in her chair also studying. There was a test over History today, she wouldn't waste her time talking when she could be studying. If Emiko was to rise up to be third in the class, she would need to get better at History.

"Good morning, ladies," Emiko listened as a male greeted her female classmates.

She could almost see the sparkles in their eyes even with her back turned.

"Good morning, Kyoya!" a brave girl gasped. "You're here later than usual."

"You are correct Miss Hayashi. This morning I stopped by my printers to see how our new album is going," the boy said.

Ootori held up what looked like a magazine with a boy in flashy clothing on the cover.

"They will be released in a month. But, if you preorder now, we can include the bonus album," He had a second catalog.

Cries of joy sprouted among the group of girls.

"I would like to order!"

"I want the bonus album!"

"Are there any pictures of the twins?"

This was normal in the mornings. Ootori would come in to most likely advertize for his club; or should she say Tamaki's club. Tamaki Suoh. Another handsome lad dressed with wavy blond hair. His eyes were windows to his sparkly violet heart. It all made Emiko's blood boil. She cranked her head to peer over her shoulder at Suoh. He was acting up again.

"Good morning, my radiant blossoms. How are you all feeling today?"

Of course they were 'radiant blossoms'. That's what got her. It was how he made girls fall for him, how he made girls wear their hearts on their sleeves. He made them do everything for him and just him alone. It was wrong to see just how much power he had over them. Those girls would go without air if he told them it was uncouth to breathe. Every day he would win the hearts of many and Emiko couldn't do anything. Yes, she could yell at him all she wanted during class, but it was a very futile cause to even attempt. He would only continue after school at his club.

His club, the Host Club was where scandalous boys, with too much time on their hands, fool innocent teenage girls, who could be doing something much more productive, and are drawn in from their trickery. However, Tamaki's words were different… His idea was more along the lines of where rich young boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain, rich young women, who also had too much time on their hands.

It was sad really. How girls would throw themselves upon these men. Those were disgusting men in her eyes. Those boys even get money from those rich defenseless women! Repulsion was one way to describe how she felt toward them. Detestation was another.

"Good Morning, students."

A tall thirty year old man set his bag on the teacher's desk.

"I see you are all excited for the weekend to come, but we still have tomorrow so quiet down and pull out your review homework."

His glasses grew bright from the early rays of the sun that shone through the windows. Then he pulled out a slender piece of chalk and wrote the review question number one on the board.

An empty sigh rang through the black car. She couldn't have gotten any better than a C+ on that test. It displeased her to know all of her studying probably went to waste in the end. The driver pulled into the circle drive of a brightly colored 1960's mansion. And before the car could even come to a stop, Emiko watched the cherry oak door open wide. Internally, she groaned. The girl didn't want to have to deal with that woman now. She was a handful, especially when her father wasn't there to calm her down. Pulling the car door open and letting in light passed the tinted windows, hands reached in and grabbed Emiko.

"Oh I'm so happy to see my little niece!"

The little niece's ears rang from the sharpness of the cry and from the proximity. Emiko unlatched herself from her aunt's arms.

"Hello, Kaida."

"Why do you have to be so formal?" her aunt whined.

Kaida pouted sticking out her lower lip.

"Can't you just call me auntie like you did when you were younger?"

Emiko walked past her to the front door where her maids welcomed her home and asked how her day was.

"Hey, aren't you going to answer me?" the desperate aunt called.

She was scurrying after her emotionally detached niece.

"No."

"No, what? No, you aren't going to answer me, or no, you're not going to call me auntie?" Kaida asked.

"No, I'm not going to call you auntie," Emiko said.

"Stingy."

Their conversations were always like this…

Emiko looked at Kaida.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Emiko asked.

The twenty year old smiled behind her hand.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Emiko. You know I can come visit you anytime. He's not going to steal me away from favorite little niece!"

She jumped over for a hug.

And Emiko dodged it.

"I'm your only niece, I'm not little, and I'm not jealous. In fact, I'd prefer you spend more time with him rather than have you bother me," Emiko informed her.

Tears sparkled down Kaida's theatrical expression of a face.

"How could you say such mean things to your own auntie, Emi?" Kaida sobbed comically.

"It's Emiko, not Emi!"

"It's all right Emi," Kaida said from her own world where her niece loved her. "We can give each other a happy hug and then we can both live happily ever aft-"

"No hugs."

Emiko glared at her aunt who now sat in a chair in her gloomy state. She did that a lot when she went to see Emiko.

After a few moments Emiko took a deep breath and Kaida looked up hopeful.

"Again, I ask why you are here."

Kaida leaped up fully recovered somehow.

"I came over to take you shopping!" Kaida cried.

A vein was beginning to throb on Emiko's forehead. She had already had a bad day at school; she didn't need a bad day at home to match.

"How many times have I told you that I won't go shopping with you?" Emiko asked.

"Almost sixty three."

"I rest my case."

Emiko turned to go to her room, but Kaida was already there.

"Please," she begged. "Please go shopping with me? I'll never ask you again."

"You always say that."

"I won't call you Emi."

"You say that too."

Emiko glared down with demon eyes at the immature grownup who was groveling at her feet.

"Please?" Kaida asked softly.

Kaida was the only one who could look straight into those eyes and not back down. She was immune, darn it. But the longer she looked that wall of resilience started to crumble beneath her supposed strong will.

"Fine, but you had better not go overboard like you did last time."

"Yay!"

Kaida frolicked around the room with what, Emiko thought, was a scary expression.

"Emi, this is so your color! Oh, Emi, this would look so cute on you!"

Emiko sat on one of the padded benches in the fluorescent lighted store. The carpet was a deep magenta and the cushion, a royal purple with cress-cross patterns. Chewing on her lip and tracing the design with her fingernail, Emiko didn't bother to look up. Her aunt was in a frenzy and she did not want to be the witness. It wasn't often that Kaida came over to see her, but when she did, she stood out. Emiko wore formal clothes too often for Kaida's taste. So anytime the doting aunt came for a visit, there were always clothes involved. It didn't help when she was kept up to date with the latest fashion. Her dream was to make Emiko her dress up doll. Her fantasies were endless of seeing Emiko posing in short skirts, sundresses, hats, and more.

But her masterpiece wouldn't cooperate.

Emiko wouldn't wear any of the clothes bought for her. All of those summer season swimming suits- wasted. In style kakis, sandals, shorts, dresses- shoved into the back of her closet to collect dust. There was only one thing to do… Buy her more clothes until she realizes how out of style she is.

"When you're finished day dreaming, I am going home."

"Huh?"

Kaida snapped out of her state.

"So soon?"

Emiko sighed while she stood up to straighten her sweater.

"I've got homework to do. Besides, it's getting late and you've already bought too much."

"No I haven't," she said.

Emiko raised an eyebrow. Apparently her aunt had yet to notice the numerous men standing beside her, arms full of boxes and bags.

"Listen, I've got studies to do-"

"That's what you always say!"

Kaida grasped the seventeen year olds shoulders sturdily. Emiko paled. She tried to pull her aunt off of her but the older woman's grasp was too strong.

"Can't you do anything else besides study your brains out? You need a hobby, you need to get more active, and you need to wear clothes that are fashionable."

"What does me studying have to do with fashionable clothes?" Emiko demanded.

"Nothing," she regained her composure. "I'm just trying to tell you that you're boring."

Emiko gave her a look.

"Thanks for the input. I'll be sure to dwell on that and change my life to be satisfactory for you," Emiko sighed.

"There!" Emiko cried.

Kaida pointed at her accusingly. Emiko blinked and stared at the finger between her eyes.

"Right there! You're being sarcastic with me again! Why can't you ever be serious with me, your auntie?"

Emiko gave her another look.

"How could anyone be serious with you? You act like a child."

Kaida flinched, hurt by her words but Emiko had never been one for tact.

"You sound just like your mom when I first met her!" Kaida shot back.

She didn't listen to her statement, or maybe it was an insult. It didn't matter; Emiko saw it as a compliment. Her mother was her idol. Strong willed, confident, talented, and most of all, she taught her everything she knew. Right down to the last brain cell.

"We're leaving now." The black haired teenager said.

Then she started heading toward the front of the store.

"Huh, wait, Emi!" Kaida yelled.

Kaida was running after her. She paused only once to order the men to follow.

**Well there's chapter one! Hope you all liked it *nervous* I'm trying my best to make it look good… Anyway, thank you for reading, and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the alerts here and there. To know that there are at least a few of you that care really makes me happy. Trust me, you have no clue. Anyway, here's where the plot starts to come in. Hope you enjoy the cliffhanger.**

In a white bathroom, a pale young woman pulled her black locks back into a high ponytail. Her bathrobe hung on a hook beside the thick wooden door. Steam clung to the mirror from the still moist shower. It smelled like coconuts and vanilla from a particular brand of shampoo and body wash. A plain toothbrush stood in its holder, wet from recent use. Towels, soaked, hung on their racks neatly folded and in place. Emiko finished wrapping the tie around her coal-colored hair and looked in the mirror. Satisfied with the placement, she put on her glasses partially hiding her similar dark eyes, and left the wash room.

The bedroom was tall and lined with shelves. There, a variety of stuffed animals were set in lines like troops of soldiers. Very scary looking stuffed pets. Curtains rippled from the crisp morning air that blew from the open windows. To choke her chances of catching a cold, Emiko retrieved the brass handles and closed them. Light feathered her features as she looked out at the gardens.

The large boarded platform was being swept by the landscapers. Snipers were snipping away at the dead blossoms and leaves that grew unwanted. Everyone accounted for work and each giving their best performance to rid the garden of its blemishes.

This was the daily routine that the poor gardens had to endure each day. Fountain water had to be dyed blue, bridges polished, branches kept, lanterns changed. It was rather unentertaining to watch, but Emiko had to see to it. There would be a holiday next month and there needed to be a place for people to go. Of course, they weren't necessarily guests, just customers. Rich families seek for a good refuge to go to during the holidays; this was one they could attend.

The Ikeda Gardens were known. Her mother saw to that it would appear on television, she wouldn't take no for answer. And still, even though her parents were absent, it was still allowed to let others use it for their own needs, just as long as Emiko agreed.

Dark eyes glared at the stapled papers. C+ was written in a vile red at the top right corner. Her history tests were always like this. She wanted to burn every one of them with the fury that boiled in her stomach.

_Bring!_

The shrill bell rang as students jumped out of their seats.

"Homework is to read over chapter four section one," the teacher restated. "Have a good weekend."

By the time he had said 'good', the room was empty. It was finally Saturday and everyone was happy for the day off. Girls rushed to put their studies away to go to the Host Club. Most boys fooled around as some got ready for practice at one of the fields.

Miss Ikeda walked through the halls dodging paper airplanes and worksheets before entering another classroom. She had a meeting today with the Student Counsel. After all, she was the vice president; she needed to be there.

"The soccer club is planning on having a pep rally next week on Friday. They wanted to have the gym to use for preparation."

The secretary was beginning to read down his list of discussion topics.

"No," she interrupted.

Emiko was also looking at her own papers.

"The tennis club is using the gymnasium for practice. They can use the hall."

"Some girls in class B thought we should have a spirit race before the big game. They thought it should be during the last half hour of school," the boy countered.

"Have it after school. We can sell tickets and snacks and make a profit from it," Emiko explained.

"The end of this semester is coming up. We need to set up class projects and parties," the boy reminded her.

"We'll ask each class what they want and have a vote on it. We also need it to be in our budget. Goro, you need to check into that."

"Yes, Emiko," the treasurer nodded.

"The chess team wants to use the courtyard for Wednesday's tournament if weather permits."

"Tell them they can have it on Wednesday, but the choir gets to use their room to rehearse since the choir room is under modification," Emiko said.

"The host club is asking for permission to hang posters in the hallway as a reminder for their dance."

She sighed at this and glanced at the real class president who looked to be taking it easy since Emiko was taking care of everything. Emiko really wanted to say no, but she'd need a reason. So she left it to the president, she didn't want to give them permission.

"They can hang posters-"

"But they can't be any bigger than the length of three feet," Emiko barged in. "Nor can they be too colorful. The last time they hung posters they were too big and the colors they used were too distracting. And we all know the parade they had was too much."

Wasn't that the point of school spirit? They were just one club…

"Okay then," the secretary said.

The secretary wrote it down, making note of this, lest they annoy Emiko.

"Is there anything else on the list for today?" the black haired teen massaged the bridge of her nose.

"No, I think that's all for today, Emiko. We just need the normal paperwork filled out and then we're done."

"I'll take mine home then," she said standing. "I feel like going home early today if none of you object."

And no one did.

Emiko released a long breath as she sat herself down in her favorite black recliner. How good it felt to be back in a familiar environment with the absence of that cumbersome school uniform. A pair of slacks and a sweater sufficed her tastes more than enough with comfort.

She switched on her television and turned it down low while she flipped through a magazine. She could probably find some interestingly good deals if she found something decent in one of the gardening pamphlets. Then again, the magazines her mother ordered were quite pricey. Oh well, nothing like buying something new and expensive to show of during the holiday season. Perhaps she could find an honest price of lilac bushes for the bare spot by the eastern koi pond.

"Young Mistress."

Her eyes trailed from the book to her one of many maids donned in her uniform in a deep bow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there are visitors at the front door."

An interruption two days in a row; how unfortunate. Emiko wished while she rose that people could just learn to leave her be: alone and in silence. When she got to the front door, she saw her butler, Botan, standing there holding the door ajar waiting. How rude for him to keep the visitors waiting outside. Emiko would have to scold him later.

"Who is it?"

"Uh," he stuttered nervously, a bead of sweat forming his temple, "They say that they are classmates from school."

She continued to stand there and stare at him.

"Open the door," Emiko ordered.

He did as he was told and Emiko found that instead of yelling, she would be thanking him later. Outside under the overhang of the roof stood the infamous host club; the blond French man leading in the front, back to her.

"Remember, men, don't be rude and don't tease her; you guys weren't supposed to come along on this fieldtrip. Miss Ikeda can be a little hot headed at times and we don't want to make her mad."

"Too late, what do you want, Suoh?"

Miss hot headed interrupted his lecture to his fellow hosts.

"Emiko!" Tamaki gasped turning back to look at her with a terrified look. "You're here!"

"Yes, now that we are finished stating the obvious, how about you begin answering my question?" Emiko asked.

She glared down at him since the step in the doorway gave her height. Yes, she was being a little cruel, but what else could she do besides beating him verbally?

"Right!" Tamaki cried.

She folded her arms in front of her waiting for his excuse for being on her property.

"Miss Ikeda," Tamaki pronounced bending deeply for her grace, "My club and I would be deeply honored if you would allow us to host our ball here in your famous gardens during the holiday weekend of next month."

"No."

He looked up at her with a nervous smile still bowing. It seemed that a droplet of sweat was growing on his forehead similar to Botan's.

"Why not, dear classmate of mine?" Tamaki asked.

"Because the schedule is full that weekend unfortunately. You came too late."

Actually, there had only been a few notifications through the mail that the Ikeda Gardens would be reserved that night, but Emiko hadn't made anything official yet. Mother always told her not to jump at the first offer. Check all bidders first. Besides, she'd reserve a spot for a commoner for fifty dollars before giving anything to these jokers.

"According to your website, you haven't made any reservations for that weekend as of yet," Kyoya said.

Curse all Ootoris for that darned Kyoya's accusation. Why didn't she fill out those cursed slots earlier?

"That doesn't matter, besides, it all boils down to my decision, correct?" Emiko growled, "So if I don't wish it, it won't be made."

"But Emiko, we're classmates!"

Tamaki laughed away like they've been best buddies for years instead of just sitting two rows apart from each other.

"That is irrelevant to the matter," she said showing no mercy on the host king's heart. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my study."

Inches away from her Utopia, Emiko was brought back from her fantasies of her tushie in a relaxing, cushioned chair.

"What if we played for it?" was the question asked by two.

She glanced back once to give the auburn haired twins a look that clearly stated to mean that she wasn't happy with them at the moment.

"And why would I do something as irresponsible as that?" She pondered.

They smiled devilishly. She had just asked a very good question.

"You know what we want if we win," one said.

"But it's what you'll get if we are handed the bad hand," the other finished with a wink.

Emiko decided to humor them with the next question.

"What, I ask, do I get in the end?"

"We heard from our elders in the second year that you do not appreciate the works of us hosts. In fact, they may have mentioned a grudge or two," Hikaru said.

"But what if we told you your hatred could come to an end?" Kaoru said.

Now they had her attention.

"If you win, the host club will cease to exist," they said together.

Emiko's eyes widened while Tamaki began busying himself to catching his breath like someone had just shoved a fist in his gut.

"What's the game?" She asked turning her entire body to them.

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear," they chastised. "You see there's a twist."

"What kind of a twist?"

"If you loose, not only will you give us the reservation for free, but you'll also become the host club's pet."

This is a serious predicament. If she lost, she became a slave to the opposite sex. But if she won, the club she despised most would meet their end. Emiko could save so many future young ladies from these men's clutches. There were such big stakes indeed. What to do, what to do? She raised a thumb to her chin in thought.

Tamaki who still didn't look too well after recovering from his fit started to choke the brothers senseless. He was grumbling something along the lines about 'how could you do something so reckless' and 'we never planned this!' Yes, he looked very worried. Perhaps he had doubts of his winning?

"I agree to the terms," Emiko stated boldly halting the strangling act.

She smiled darkly.

"If you win you can have the reservation and I become the club's property. But if I win," she smiled, "No one will hear of the Ouran Host Club again."

**The dreaded cliffhanger! Who will win the game? What is the game? Why so many stupid questions from the author? We'll never know….**

**Thank you, Kita Kudai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you all for the faves and alerts so far ahaha… I appreciate them a lot! I love all fans!**

**Ouran Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. The plot and Emiko are mine! Oh, and the biographies later in the chapter are from Wikipedia, also not mine.**

"The game is called The Bun-Bun Scavenger Hunt," Tamaki announced.

Tamaki and the rest stood proudly in front of their school. They had decided to meet later at the school to get things settled, so here they all were at night.

"This bunny will be hidden somewhere on these grounds."

In his hands he held a photo of a pink bunny. Emiko only wondered how they had gained access to such a childish toy. Never mind, she didn't want to know.

"But why does Bun-Bun have to go?" whimpered a tinier blond at Tamaki's feet. "What if it's dark? Bun-Bun's afraid of the dark!"

She stared at the upper classman confused. Of course she knew about Mitsukuni Huninozuka's adoration for all thinks cute and cuddly. The girls wouldn't stop talking about it. But to see it in person, it was a sight bewildering and terrifying. It was plainly unnatural.

"Don't worry Hunni- sempai," they said.

The twins clasped his shoulders as if to comfort him. How could they of all things be comforting?

"We won't hide him anywhere dark."

It wouldn't be surprising if they were lying through their teeth, huh?

"Do you promise?"

Tears ran down his round, pink cheeks.

"We promise," the twins said.

"Um, guys…"

There was a new member of the club. The host's haggled another boy into its greedy hands this year. He was a freshman, a small one at that, he couldn't have been any taller than Emiko. The boy was also a transfer student and a commoner. This boy must have an impressive grade point average to have passed the entrance exam. It was a shame that he was snatched by the horrific club. On the other hand, all boys seem to be dim that way. They probably bribed him. At the moment he looked upset about something… or maybe mad? Sometimes it's hard to tell with the ticking eyebrow and the deep scowl.

"Should we really be doing this?" He asked.

"Why not?" the look a-likes answered his question with another question.

"Can't we just find another place to host the ball?"

Silence fell upon the eight people at the gates of Ouran.

"Well… It's too late now!" the twins laughed.

They laughed together as if it was the best inside joke ever. Oh how it wasn't.

"You mean you didn't even think about a substitute garden?"

His eyebrows twitched in frustration.

"You pulled her into a stupid, mindless game for no reason?"

"It wasn't for 'no reason,' we'll get the reservation and a new pet," one of the twins reasoned.

"So your main objective is to obtain a new toy…?" the other boy demanded.

"What does it matter?" the other twin asked.

It came to Emiko that she still didn't know the twins' names. She didn't know the other freshman's name either. That wasn't important at the time though. The clock stuck seven. The clock pealed in the evening tone. The air was getting humid and the girl found perspiration sticking to the back of her neck. Even her glasses were beginning to slip. As to why they choose this specific time, she would never know, but here she was in her jeans and button up blouse for a meaningless game that could change her entire life. The three first years quit their bickering at the last ring. Then Tamaki took the lead.

"You have two hours to follow the clues and find Bun-Bun, Emiko. If you win, the Host Club will close its doors for good. If we win, you give us the reservation for next month for free and you become the Host Club's property."

"I know the rules, Suoh. There's no need to discuss them," Emiko snapped.

Needless to say, Emiko was none too patient at this time. Nerves were being stretched limitlessly. The red head on the right twirled an orange ball on the tip of his delicate pointer finger. He tossed it to the young woman who had her dark gaze over his being. She narrowly caught it against her stomach baffled at the thought of a basket ball being thrown around at a time like this; unless they were trying to eat up her time by using a distraction.

"What is this?"

"It's a basket ball. Haven't you ever seen one?" The twins smirked.

"I know what it is, but why are you giving it to me?"

She didn't like their tone in the very least.

"It's your first clue. You better hurry. You've got six more after that one and you're wasting your time away."

She pictured the twins with gasoline soaked ropes binding them to a post while she ran. Of course it wouldn't have been a complete thought without the magically appearing flamethrowers. There was only one place in the school the ball would go: the gym. That is where they keep all of the sports equipment.

The gym doors slammed open when a sweaty, sticky Emiko bolted through without warning. She didn't even take a look around as she made a bee-line for the locker rooms. Black eyes scanned the ball racks. It was full of volley balls, soccer balls, kick balls, any type of ball you can think of, Ouran had it. That's a lot of different orbs to go through when you're in a hurry- She found that out the hard way. Her eyes fell upon a gap among the neatly placed equipment. She was there in less than a second. Inside the empty slot laid a note:

_"War is not a polite recreation but the vilest thing in life, and we ought to understand that and not play at war."_

She knew that quote. It was from an English novel they read for class in their last year of middle school. It was _War and Peace._ Sometimes the English were hard to understand, but other few times their books bring out the fine principles of their country. It was a good book and one Emiko had collected to her book shelf. Those hosts should be careful about which books they pick out and not go so easy on her. She was on her way to the Library.

The club must have had the janitors leave everything open for the night, for when the library door knob opened successfully turned for Emiko, she was surprised. Normally the doors were locked by this hour. Night had begun to slip its darkness over the sky. Twinkling spots were even beginning to uncover themselves at this time. She could even make out some of the star formations. This wasn't the time to admire the scenery from the library window. Instantly kicking into gear she made for the section of shelves labeled Fiction.

Up the stairs and to the right, Emiko bore her eyes into the spines of many books. Some looked old, some were just published, and some were thick or thin. Emiko could write a book of all the colors dancing in her vision- the irony. In her head sang the same old letter: 'l' for Leo Tolstoy, the author. The librarians decided to go alphabetical order by authors instead of titles. It seems very logical until you find yourself closer to 'w' instead of the unlucky 'l'.

A smart smile tugged at the edges of Emiko's lips when her eyes uncovered a shelf with the book 'War and Peace' written down the spine. She greedily took it off the bookcase and leafed through the pages. On page ninety-three she found a misplaced folded piece of paper. Praying it wasn't some student's lost bookmark, she unfolded it.

_Werner Bachmann_

_Robert Boyle_

_Daniel Rutherford_

_Peter Schultz_

_William Nicholson_

As if she knew who those people were. She always had a hard time memorizing names and dates- hence why she's bad at History. There went the idea that the hosts were going easy on her. Emiko crashed into the librarian's rotating chair. She finally got to sit down and rest her tired feet. Typing her username and password, the Ouran student found even the Wi-Fi had been left on. Wasting no time, Emiko clicked on the internet and to a search engine. She typed in the first name

_Werner Emmanuel Bachmann_ (November 13, 1901 – March 22, 1951) was a U.S. chemist. Bachmann was born in Detroit, Michigan where he studied chemistry and chemical engineering at Wayne State University and later at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor nearby. He completed his doctorate under Moses Gomberg and spent the rest of his academic career at the University of Michigan.

Bachmann studied physical organic chemistry (rearrangements, free radicals) and organic synthesis. He is considered a pioneer in steroid synthesis, and carried out the first total synthesis of a steroidal hormone, equilenin. His name is associated with the Gomberg-Bachmann reaction for the synthesis of diaryl compounds from aryl diazonium chlorides.

Bachmann developed a new method for the production of the explosive Cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine (RDX), which was used by the United States during the World War II.

Next she did Robert Boyle.

_Robert Boyle FRS_ (25 January 1627 – 31 December 1691) was a 17th century natural philosopher, chemist, physicist, and inventor, also noted for his writings in theology. He is best known for Boyle's his research clearly has its roots in the alchemical tradition, he is largely regarded today as the first modern chemist, and therefore one of the founders of modern chemistry. Among his works, The Sceptical Chymist is seen as a cornerstone book in the field of chemistry.

Daniel Rutherford was third on her list.

Professor Daniel Rutherford (3 November 1749 – 15 November 1819) was a Scottish chemist and physician who is most famous for the isolation of nitrogen in 1772. There was one common denominator: all were chemists of some kind. One way or another they contributed to science. That's why Emiko found herself at the doorway of the Chemistry Lab in the west building. It took her a moment to realize that nothing seemed too noticeably misplaced. That meant she had to search for it herself.

She turned the room over from the back to the front. She couldn't find anything. Over an hour had gone by since the beginning of this ordeal and she still had four more check points to go. It was all of the running between buildings. That was what was taking up all of her time. The stairs, the halls, they were excessive. They planned this out well. But she wasn't getting anywhere by standing there and counting down minutes! She'd just have to go through the room once more!

Once more, the room was overturned and still nothing was seen. She was at a blank spot. Maybe this wasn't the right room. No, that couldn't be it. Emiko couldn't think of any other chemistry labs in the academy. Yet, she couldn't find one simple slip of paper!

That was it…

Emiko thought back to the first clue given to her. It hadn't been a piece of paper. The first clue had been a ball. An object. That's why she couldn't find it! She had been searching for the wrong thing all this time! She grumbled some exasperated words. That made her mad. If they're going to do a scavenger hunt, they should at least keep the clues in the same category. She returned to the back of the room for the third- and hopefully the last- time to cover everything. When she hit the cabinets, she found exactly what she was looking for. How she had missed the floaty stuffed into one of the beakers she'd never know, but she had it in her craving little clutches now. Though, a single arm floaty seemed like a strange hint… Nevertheless, she had to go to the pool.

…That is located on the top of the east building that is also the farthest away from her current post. They were so planning this out. She was gasping for air as soon as she reached the top step. Her blouse stuck to her back from all of the sweat and her ponytail was coming loose. Strands blew in the night breeze as she made her feet drag her across the roof top to the pool.

Emiko found as she looked down that she would hang whomever it was that made this game. In the clear blue water bobbed a seemingly innocent baggy. Its plastic skin reflected deviously in the moon's pale rays. There was something inside it. It was also being anchored. She had to swim to get it.

The creator was doomed.

After wringing out her sleeves- and imagining that is was a specific person's neck- she opened the plastic bag. It was next month's schedule. Emiko remembered typing it up for the president last week. Those boys had gone through the Student Council's paperwork which is not open to the lower student body. They were going to hear about this later.

Her clothes were still soaked when she reached the Student Council's meeting room. Her shirt clung to her middle with more force and much more water. Her jeans were dripping onto the linoleum floor. The janitors that had been so helpful before now had a trail to clean when they arrive at the school tomorrow morning.

The silver filing cabinet was located in the back right corner of the room. Emiko knew the exact drawer too; the second drawer contained the president's recordings.

In the file's place, she found the very distinct clue. It was a shovel with dirt still staining the blade.

The only people at the academy that would have a handheld shovel would be from the Gardening Club. There interaction exercises lead them out to their personalized green house. That's where the digging contraption led Emiko next.

With shovel in hand, Miss Ikeda opened the screen door to the green house. The wet air pumping through the humidifier was not the only thing making her seep that acid called sweat more. Nor was all the running. She only had fifteen minutes left. She only had fifteen minutes to find the clue, locate the next point, get there, and find the cursed bunny rabbit.

She was easily in a tight spot.

After checking the shovel's appropriate place and not seeing the last clue, Emiko had to start looking- something those hosts apparently found amusing. However, looking around she couldn't see anything either. Oh how she didn't want a repeat of what happened it the chemistry room. She didn't have the time for that.

Yet when she turned around her vision was snagged by the recently turned pile of soil. She strode over to it steadily. If it was the Garden Club's flowers, she would replant the seeds and apologize. Her hand raked over and upturned the dirt, now knowing she'd have to clean her fingernails when she got home. What she found was not the Gardening Club's work…Unless they were attempting to grow a grandfather clock…

The pocket watch dangled in front of Emiko's face from the golden chain. Her eyebrows were knitted together and quite confused. She dusted the grit off its twisting patterns and unlatched the lid. It was stopped at the demonic time of nine- the hour the game ends.

Those hosts were making her laugh so hard.

The question: what did the clue mean? This was becoming infuriating, very infuriating. Emiko wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. The pocket watch had no connection with the school unless it was something she didn't know about it… That would be overly unjust. If that wasn't the case though, then what could it mean?

She glanced back up at the clock tower on the other side of the campus. It now had a particular glow to it from automatic lights that turned on later in the night. Emiko had four minutes to go until her time ran out. Her eyes flashed to the pocket watch. She hung it above her head and even to the tower and realized.

"It's the tower!"

Emiko skidded out of the green house in a hustle. Her time was almost out. She couldn't waste any time. That and she was not looking forward to the stairway of doom awaiting her at the tower. Of course she had always been fair when it came to physical education, but this much running was excessive. To have to keep running like this was going to kill her.

She will sleep well in her queen sized bed tonight with her creepy stuffed animals watching her from the shelves. The door to the clock tower's stairs didn't stop Emiko for a second. She bolted right through them and up the few of many steps…

They had to be doing this to her on purpose. The Suoh's are the head of the school, which could give him clearance to see student files on some bizarre account. That would mean they could have seen her PE records and planned out the buildings that were farthest away from each other because they knew her stamina wasn't that impressive. Then they gave her a two hundred step exercise for the finale.

This was Satan's work. They truly were the offspring of all things evil. Emiko grasped the railing glaring down at the hole smack dab in the center of the cubed spiral of a staircase. She gagged from the lack of air and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way she was quitting now. Not when she was this close! Her pride willed her to stand up once more. She could do this. She would. Now she took two steps at a time- three if she could manage.

A sign on the wall ahead read: _Only 50 more steps to the top_!

What? Another ten steps and she turned the corner.

_40 steps! You're getting there!_

How hysterical. They were counting down for her. They were adding to the suspense. This only further proved to her that they were numbskulls.

_The big 3-0!_

_20 left!_

_10 steps… 'Bet you're tired…_

They were so funny! She climbed the last ten steps of the flight of steps that deserved the worthy title Mt. Everest by now. Once she reached the top, everything happened in slow motion.

Emiko opened the door. Her hair had come completely out of her ponytail. Strings of charcoal now moved unreservedly with their new found freedom while others stuck to her face and neck. A bead of sweat rolled down from her temple to her jaw where it dripped onto the floor. The sound was almost deafening with the apprehension in the air.

The target was visible. It sat in front of the clock's face. The few steps that lifted it a few feet higher than everything else made it seem as if it were on display; the kind of display that would have the bodyguards. The bunny smiled down at her. The lighting given in these circumstances made the smile seem nothing less than a grin from hell. It was almost as if it were laughing at her. By now, Emiko had already started up the platform and leaped over the last few steps after the rabbit. Then everything returned to its original time frame.

Emiko landed on the floor only inches from grasping the stuffed animal just as the minute hand moved onto the twelve and began its nine chimes. It was as if the bell was singing 'failure' as it echoed through her body. Blinding lights snapped on as Tamaki and the additional crew entered in on the most humiliating time of Emiko's life. She hadn't even dared to make eye contact when Tamaki began articulating.

"Emiko Ikeda, you have failed to get Bun-Bun before nine o'clock. You loose the game."

Her fingers shuddered in those few inches difference.

"That means we get the reservation next month."

She didn't need to look to find faces for those conceded voices.

"And we get a new toy…"

Tamaki bent over her body with a smile on his face. He was offering her his hand. On his face was what he probably assumed was a dashing smile. She wanted to die.

"Welcome to the Host Club Emiko."

**This was an extremely long chapter O.O longest one I have ever written… over nine pages… I hope that means it's good… :D I had fun writing this so I hope you all had fun reading it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, this chapter has taken a while, I know. This is once again, unedited. And I am currently typing chapter five as we speak…Type… So, I hope this isn't too crappy, enjoy.**

**I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club, I do own Emiko and her insane family and my insane schemes :D**

It had to be illegal. Somewhere, some law had to be against this. This was torture. Cruel and unusual punishment. Unethical. It was Monday once more. Sunday had gone by too fast and now it was that dreaded day that started with Mon-. Of course, it came just like any day: wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, ride to school- the usual. It was after she arrived at school that things started differentiating from the norm. People would see her and start whispering. They covered their mouths with their hands while they spoke. She caught words such as 'hosts', 'game', and 'lost' when she passed close enough. When she arrived to her classroom, girls cluttered to the back of the room.

"I thought she didn't like boys," she'd hear them say.

"She's so lucky."

"I wish I could join the Host Club."

So the boys have already told everyone, wonderful. Thankfully though, no one seemed brave enough to actually ask to affirm the information. Honestly, those floozies could have the host club. She did not need or want them for that matter.

"Emiko, how are you?"

She could almost see the flowers of love exploding from Tamaki's smile aimed at her. It was disgusting. Since the accident, as she calls it, he will probably act like he can talk to her in class.

"Terrible. I want to go home," was her answer.

He gave a frown and put a hand against her forehead.

"I hope you don't feel sick. Today is your first day of taking part in the Host Club," he said, almost sincerely, "It would be a shame if you missed it."

She shooed his hand away.

"Not by much."

"That's not the spirit, Emiko. Rule number one of being a host's pet is being cheerful!"

Her scowl said different. Well, really, everything about her said different. She wondered if putting superglue on his chair would get her out of being the host club's pet.

"There are rules to being a host's pet?" she asked.

"Yes," he said placing a hand on his chest in a dramatic way. "Hikaru and Kaoru will fill you in later on the Host Pet's rule book."

"There's a rule book?" she demanded.

"More on an instruction manual."

She glared daggers at him for apparent reasons. If only she had jumped a little farther on that step… The whispers around the two of them had grown double in size and ferocity.

"Pet, what do they mean by pet?"

"What does a pet do?"

"What does a pet wear?"

Emiko did not want an answer to that last question.

"Tamaki and Miss Ikeda how are you this morning?"

It was Ootori.

"Kyoya, Emiko says she isn't feeling well," Tamaki answered in her stead.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he smiled at her. "I hope you're well enough to join us in the club room after school."

"Actually," she corrected him, "I will be having a meeting with the Student Council after school. We meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

At least being the Vice President would help save her from some of the torment.

"Yes, of course, you are the vice president after all." His voice hinted mockery. "But I've already had that arranged for you."

Her heart stopped. Dread filled her entire being but she masked it well enough so that neither of the students could tell.

"In fact, that's where I just was. You see, I informed you fellow Student Council members of your situation and told them you couldn't meet them today."

"But I'm the vice president. It's my responsibility to be present at these meetings."

This was her only way to escape. She wasn't letting it go easily. Plus, this was a part of her life. They had no right stepping in and telling her what she could and could not do.

"I spoke to the president and he said he'd do fine with your absence. We only need you to skip once. Today is special because it's your first day and we have to give you instructions on your role in the club. After today, you may go to your meetings, but they will be cut off at three thirty so you have time to organize yourself."

On a lesser note: she was stuck with them. Emiko would smother the president the next time she saw him. Can do fine without her? She's the person who gets everything set and done in the Student Council! They couldn't last a day without her. They'd be begging for her to come back as soon as the meeting started today… Never did she take in the realization that they can get things done by their selves, it's just that she never gave them the chance because she's a control freak.

"So we'll be seeing you at the club, Miss Ikeda." Kyoya beamed.

The bell rang and the teacher entered not a second later. He was already beginning to write chemical formulas on the board. It only served to remind her of how much time she wasted searching for the floaty in the Chemistry Lab.

It was going to be a hard day.

Not only did Tamaki bother her in class, but he also found it necessary to do it during lunch. At first he waved at her to come and sit with him after she had claimed and filled her tray. She pretended not to see- or hear- him and sat down at an empty table pulling out a book on gardening.

"Emiko, you must not have heard me, but I was trying to signal you that you could sit at our table."

Just like that, that guy appears! Does he have transporting powers? Then again, it wouldn't surprise her… She leaned back from his face that seemed to know no proximity. Then she looked past her book at him.

"Yes, I guess I just simply missed you say that."

Or chant across the room, whichever fits best.

"Would you like to sit with us?" he asked.

"I find it in my best interest to stay where I am at the moment," she said sliding her eyes back to her book.

"You don't want to sit with us?" he asked softly.

He honestly looked hurt but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"No."

"Why not?" he pressed.

"Why would I?"

"Because you're part of the Host Club now," he reasoned.

Emiko closed her eyes for a brief moment to calm herself.

"I don't feel like being very close to you hosts at this point of time. Maybe some other time."

"Tomorrow then?"

He gave her a genuinely happy smile. It was a smile that could capture the hearts of many people. In point of fact, it sounded like some giggling girls had caught sight of it already.

"Maybe."

Of course she was lying to him. But, he didn't need to know that.

After lunch was class and in those hours were History. However, even the monotone voice the teacher used didn't seem to make the class go slow enough because after three hours of brain drilling notes, the bell rang. And soon began the horrible pattern Emiko would be forced to recognize.

Usually when the bell rang, it wouldn't take long for the room to empty itself and Emiko would be last with the exception of the teacher. Today, on the other hand, was ever so diverse. Tamaki was the only one that jumped up with excitement at the sound of the alarm. The rest slowly stood as if waiting for something.

That something: The gleeful blonde had Emiko's wrist and they went out the door in a flash. That meant she'd have to come back for her books later. This was too troublesome.

_Rules of a Host Pet:_

_1. Be cheerful!_

_2. Do anything any member or guest wishes._

_3. Wear any costume the club has planned._

_4. Don't frighten guests._

_5. Don't try to convince guest out of attending._

_6. Go on club fieldtrips._

_7. Do not speak unless spoken to._

_8. No yelling._

_9. Arrive on time- no excuses._

_10. Must attend any emergency club meetings._

_Note: Any disobedience will be handled with a punishment from whomever disobedience was toward. Rules can be added or removed at anytime to fit necessary requirement. _

Her hands shook in rage. She could hardly reread the paper since she was rattling it so much. How could they do this to her, Emiko Ikeda, the daughter of Kaori Ikeda? This was unjust, unheard of! They were making a fool of her.

"This will be what you wear on normal occasions. We didn't know what color suited you best, but baby blue seemed good at the time. Kyoya had your measurements so after that it wasn't hard to make it."

While the twins rambled on, Emiko gaped at the uniform they had prepared for her. It was Maid Cosplay. They gave her maid Cosplay. She would see to their most painful demise if it was the last thing she did. Smoke steamed out of her ears. Her face was beat read from scorching wrath and the paper in her hand was getting throttled.

"You could say thank you, you know?"

They stared fiercely at her form.

"I will not say thank you for such a ghastly act! I am not wearing that uniform."

She crossed her arms to emphasis to her words. They smiled with those conniving lips.

"According to rule number three, you have to. Or do you not remember how you accepted a challenge and lost? Are you going against your word?"

She clamped her eyelids shut. She didn't want to look at their smug little faces any longer. In fact, she didn't want to look at any face of the Host Club. They were only a reminder of her defeat. When she walked by them, they held out the dress and Emiko took it with a frown. Then she headed toward the back room to change.

As she removed her school uniform and fitted the blue Cosplay over her head, she thought. She could go against her word. After putting up a big front for them, it was impossible. She could complain that the game was unfair. But, then she would have won if she hadn't taken even a second more on running or searching. That and she'd sound like a sore loser.

Emiko was not a sore loser.

She would not lose to these boys when it came to obedience. Humph. She'd show them. She would be the best pet they had ever dreamt of! With that keen spirit she fastened the back of her monkey suit. She could handle the lace and the sleeves, but… Emiko glowered at the hem. It was too undersized for her taste. This was sexual harassment.

Nonetheless, she returned to the main room where the rest of the members resigned waiting for four o'clock to roll around. Kyoya, the cursed one, sat at one the tables next to the window; he was typing what seemed like club records. The twins discussed what tactics they should use on the guests today. Emiko caught words of 'moe', 'lonely', and 'tears'. She didn't need to know.

The third years were setting up a dessert table. Rather, the taller third year, Takashi Morinozuka, was setting up the table while Mitsukuni ate the desserts. Tamaki couldn't stay in one location for long. At first, it seemed he was bothering Kyoya, but the conversation resulted with him in a fetal position. Then he was over with the twins – he ended up yelling at them. It was something over him being, or 'not' being, a pervert.

Now she really didn't need to know.

Lastly, the new member of the club carried in a tray. On the silver plate, he balanced a tea pot and tea cups. He didn't seem to mind doing the work. He was actually very humble.

"Hey Haruhi," One of the twins stopped the freshman in his task. "Let Emiko take that off of your hands. That's why she's here."

"Yes," she said strolling over to grab the serving dish, "It is my job after all."

With that last bit remark she gave the twins a look over the back of the sofa they sat in. They smiled back at her.

"Well, I don't know. It's really not too much trouble," Haruhi said stared at the tea set.

"You shouldn't have to do this. I'll take it off your hands."

Haruhi locked his big brown eyes with Emiko's.

"I don't really think the terms of the game were fair. They shouldn't have bet you into the wages. When it comes to the Pet's rule book, none of them apply to me, okay?"

He smiled at her and then walked past her with the china. Emiko folded her arms and turned toward the twins. They were having a conversation between themselves.

"Hey Hikaru, doesn't the maid Cosplay we made for Emiko look splendid?"

"Yes, but something's missing, Kaoru," he had a hand pressed to his chin in thought. "Something's not right."

"Is it the color?"

"Maybe, we'll have to have it changed tomorrow."

"Do you think we need to change the design?"

"Hm, we could try that, but I don't think that's the problem."

It was probably the length, or at least that's what Emiko thought.

"Oh I know!"

The two devil spawns turned around to look her in the eye.

"It's the person in the dress."

Those sly reptiles! They were setting it all up to insult her. She wanted to rip their throats out and gut them.

"Her legs seem fine, but the rest of her figure is too bare."

"Hips are too straight."

"She needs to start wearing a push up bra."

"I think her neck is too long."

"Eyes are too close together."

"Those glasses aren't charming in any way."

They sighed not paying any attention toward the fuming, insulted girl.

"We've got our work cut out for us, brother."

"We'll have to reconstruct all of the designs we've made to hide all of her imperfections."

Emiko vented on the hem of her dress. She rung it so tight her knuckles turned an ungodly white.

"Stop or you'll wrinkle it," they coached her.

She let go of the skirt to look directly at the couple who cared more about the clothes than the person in them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop making the new member mad," Kyoya scolded from across the room. "If the customers were to walk in now, we'd surely loose a number of the business because of the look you two put on her face."

Was he calling her outward appearance frightening? And here she thought the twins were bad. It seems worse if you just imply it as bluntly as he is so skilled as to do.

"Emiko, could you come here for a moment?" Kyoya asked.

No, but she trekked across the room to the vice president of the ridiculous club anyway.

"Yes?" she asked in mocked curacy.

"Your job is to deliver and refill drinks, supply the cake table, and talk to the customers if they would like to talk to you."

It didn't seem too hard despite the fact that this was ripping apart her pride and reputation shred by shred by serving others like a lowly commoner. She was being overly sarcastic.

"And try to smile," he watched her through his spectacles. "I wouldn't want to lose customers because of your unhappy appearance."

Cursed Ootori. That sounded more like a threat than a friendly suggestion.

"Oh pet, could you refill my tea cup?"

"Pet, you missed refreshments at a table."

"Hey, get some cakes over here pronto!"

They went at it non-stop! They wouldn't let her put her feet up for one second. Those twins were milking out every drop from this advantage they were handed. Every time she turned around, they needed her to something. And she wasn't allowed to say no.

"Um, Emiko?"

She cranked her head toward a table host free. There were four girls sitting in delicately wired chairs. Each and every one of those girls had their anxious gaze on her. That made Emiko nervous. However, she made it to the table with discomfort as her shadow.

"Is there something you young ladies need?"

They looked at one another to avoid eye contact and perhaps support.

"Uh, not really…"

"Then I will be on my way. I think there's another table in need of my assistance."

Actually, she was almost sure of it. Hikaru and Kaoru had probably made another task for her by now and were waiting for her appearance. Before she could walk away- or escape- they called back out to her. So, she ended up facing them again with a hand on her hip.

"E-Emiko… We were wondering… Well that is… We wanted to know if…"

The girl was really making this harder than it needed to be.

"Spit it out." Emiko commanded them and they recoiled.

"Why are you part of the Host Club?"

"Do you really have to do this because you lost a game?"

"How do the hosts act while we're not here? What do they do?"

"Is it fun working with them?"

That's what they wanted? Of all the stupid things to fondle over…

"The Host Club challenged me to a competition. I accepted, and here you can plainly see what happened after I lost."

"So you did loose against them!" They said in amazement. "Does this mean you have to work with them until you graduate?"

Emiko felt something snap inside her… her sanity?

"I guess."

"Wow! Is it fun?"

About as fun as scooping her own eyes out with a rusty spork. She grabbed their empty cups from the table.

"What does Kyoya do when he's not here at the club?"

She was no answering that.

"Would any of you like dessert?"

"Does Haruhi have a different side to him when no one's around?"

Not that she really cared about Haruhi in the least.

"I can get you more refreshments."

"Hey, come on," a girl rebuked. "Give us some details."

"Yeah, don't keep them for yourself."

"Listen," she said.

Emiko put her hand down on their table.

"I don't care what this silly club does or what the silly people in the club do- if you want to know more about them, ask them. They are here to entertain you, not me. Besides, they know more about themselves than I care to know."

The girls huddled together in fear of the demon's intensity. Emiko gave them a smile.

"Do you understand?"

They each nodded.

After that, she pretended not to hear any of the other ladies that called for a chat. There really was no need for a repeat at the first table. Moreover, she knew how those girls worked, by this time tomorrow; no one would ask her questions about the club. So when six o'clock finally rolled around and the customers left for home, Emiko rejoiced.

She pressed he head to the cool wooden table top. A headache was forming, and she still had to change. And get her homework from the classroom.

"So Emiko," Tamaki pressed his hands onto her table, "how was your first day of being a member of the Host Club?"

"Can I go home now?" She asked, voice muffled since she didn't lift her face.

He observed her.

"You didn't like it?" he asked, hurt.

Did he honestly expect her to change her opinion about them if they treated her like this all the time?

"No, now can I take my leave?"

"Aw, Emi didn't have fun today? Maybe some cake would make her happy, huh Takashi?"

She didn't pay attention to the seniors.

"Emiko probably didn't like it because those two were niggling the entire time," pointed out Haruhi's voice.

He had sent the word probably more toward the twin's direction.

"No we didn't. We were simply giving her work to do so she wouldn't get bored."

"Here you go, Emi!"a voice said.

There was a clink on her table top. She looked up to see that there was indeed cake, waiting for her with a dainty fork too.

"I got you a big piece of chocolate cake to cheer you up!"

The boy was called Hunni, right? Never mind his name. She wondered if they wouldn't miss her if she went to change. The dress was un comfortable.

"Yeah right, you guys normally don't drink that much tea in one sitting," Haruhi snapped, "You two were doing it to toy with her."

No, they wouldn't miss her, not in the slightest. At least Haruhi was defending her. He wasn't that bad of a guy after all.

"No we weren't."

"Mother, our children are fighting!" Tamaki wailed.

"Maybe I can help her eat it…" Hunni mused to himself.

"You are so lying," Haruhi snapped at the twins.

"Our children are rebelling!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Has it occurred to anyone that Miss Ikeda has already left our presence?" Kyoya asked.

Everyone shut up at Kyoya's inquire. Tamaki was looking up from his usual pose with his limbs drawn in on the floor. Hunni was holding his fork, a chunk of chocolate cake balanced above his mouth. The twins were in mid-shrug while Haruhi was pointing condemningly at them. They all focused on Emiko's seat with her maid uniform in her place.

"She was quick changing…" the twins mused.

"When did she leave?" Tamaki asked.

"While you were all fixed in your own conversations," Kyoya answered. He was even on his computer and he still knew she left.

"Oh… Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," Haruhi said heading toward the door.

"Yeah, us too. We need to start working on Emiko's wardrobe," the twins said.

"What do you say, Takashi, do you think we should head home too?" Hunni asked.

"Sure."

Soon it was just the President and the Vice President in the room. Kyoya was already gathering his things together to head home.

"Hey Kyoya," Tamaki said to his friend. "I forgot some of my books downstairs."

"That what you get when you get in a rush for no good reason," he unsympathetically reasoned.

"It was a good reason! It was Emiko's first day!" Tamaki protested.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I'm going to get them and then go home."

"Do whatever you feel like. You don't need to tell me," Kyoya said.

No doubt he did. Tamaki had returned to the hallways to his homeroom, maybe stopping a few times to stop and peak at the sun now lowering in the sky. He thought it to be stunning. When he slid the door open to room 2-A he found in the last row, second desk, Emiko was sitting there. Her skin was painted by the colors of the setting sun. Her face was resting on her books with her dark eyes closed.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. There were no frown lines or wrinkles on her forehead from glaring. She was in a state of relaxation that really no one should disturb.

"Hey Emiko, did you fall asleep?"

Tamaki laughed sticking his face down to hers, breathing on her cheek. She jerked awake slamming the back of her head into his chin when she sat up in fright.

"Suoh!" she cried, "Don't sneak up on a woman, it's not very becoming!"

"Okay," he said tears falling out of his eyes while he nursed his injured chin. "But what are you doing sleeping in the classroom?"

She glared at him. Those wrinkles and frown lines were returning.

"I came to get my books and I felt a little tired so I sat down," she explained, "I didn't know I was asleep until you woke me up."

"So today was a tiring day?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course it was!" she yelled at him. "Because of all of this, girls were talking to me left and right trying to get something about you hosts out of me. Not only that, but those twins seem to be in favor of my busy nature."

There was a pregnant silence.

"I apologize, Emiko," he said softly.

Tamaki was looking at the tiled floor.

"I apologize that you did not have fun today."

"…Huh?" She was dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience with the other ladies and I will talk to Hikaru and Kaoru."

He was going to make this easier on her? He was upset that she had a bad day? This was a side of Suoh she had never seen.

"I promise you, Emiko, that you will love the Host Club! We will show you just how wonderful the Host Club really is! This way, you won't hate being the Host's pet anymore!"

With that motivation, he retrieved his books and marched out of the room… He left Emiko confused and mostly disturbed having seen his outburst.

Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun.

**:) I finished! Thank you all for the faves and alerts I have been getting from you all. I love reviews, they make me update faster… They make me feel as if this isn't a waste of my time and effort if I realize that someone actually likes it… somewhere ^o^/ Thanks so much for the support! Until next time, this is Shekame signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter 0.0 Be prepared, be very prepared! Wait, wrong word… So we've made it to the big 0-5! Yes! This chapter gets a little bit of a plot going, but don't worry, I'll have it solved by the next chapter. Oh, and I updated much quicker this time, no? :D**

She should have taken his promise as a warning. She should have stayed in bed and claimed to have been sick on Tuesday. She should have taken his oath as a threat. That's what she should have done. But why on earth didn't she do it when she knew it was going to be bad. She should have seen the signs: the determined look on his face, the smile, the finger pointed accusingly at her, the angle in his eyebrow, his overall tone. What about the stiff and orderly hello she received the next morning from Suoh? His calculating grin? How about the way he seemed to skip to his seat? There was something up. They were planning something. It had something to do with her, she just knew it. After the first half of the day was over and they entered the dinning hall, it was the beginning of the end for Emiko's attempt at keeping serenity in her life.

"Emiko, over here!"

Just like the day before, Tamaki was hopping in his seat to gain Emiko's attention. And just like the day before, she ignored him. Lunch time was 'Emiko's Time'. It was the part of the school day when she could sit at her table and be alone. In class, people whispered, passed notes, kicked her chair, knocked books off their desks, but in the dinning hall it was different. Emiko claimed her own table in the corner that was more secluded from the rest. There she could avoid any people or noise that wanted to penetrate her wall.

"Come sit with us," the twins requested.

Yet it seemed her wall wasn't twin resistant. A boy with orange hair blocked her usual trail to her secluded table.

"No."

"You know, even outside the club you still have to do as we wish," one of them said.

The duplicate slithered his hands onto her shoulder.

"I said I didn't want to sit with you boys."

She was going to be stubborn for her table's sake.

"Too bad!" the other laughed.

The one from behind holding her turned her around and began pushing her toward their table.

"We made a new rule that the pet has to sit with its masters."

She got an eye full of the table she was being forced upon- the one full of her 'masters'. An empty seat was ready for her and she was belted down by the twins. Emiko sat down her tray filled with gourmet in the empty spot between the twin's trays and Mitsukuni's tray.

"Emiko! I'm so glad you've decided to sit with us today!" Tamaki said.

Emiko gave Tamaki an incredulous look for his statement. She decided? More like it was decided for her.

"Oh yes," she agreed jokingly, "It's so wonderful that I will be attending this table everyday."

"That's great, Emi! This way you don't have to be so lonely."

As an impulse, she cringed at the nickname the senior had given her. He was just like a female Kaida and lord knows she did not need two hyperactive people in her life.

"I am not lonely. I prefer to be alone, and please stop calling me Emi."

"Why don't you like being called Emi? Emi is cute," Hunni reasoned.

His smile lit up his face, complete with the magically appearing flowers. However the thing that caught her eye was the evil pink bunny in his arms. It too seemed to be amused, but in a demonic, sadistic way. Was it proud of what it had done to her?

"Because it's annoying and informal."

"But, Emi, you can call me Hunni and Takashi is called Mori. Yet, we don't think it's annoying or informal, it's what we're named by close friends."

He hugged that infernal bunny rabbit.

"I was named Emiko, and that's how I like it to be said," she told him.

"Hey, Emiko, what color do you think you look best in?" The twins interrupted.

"I don't have a color."

Kaida would know that but honestly, Emiko didn't care.

"Sure you do! You just haven't found it."

That would be because she doesn't want to. Hence the fact that she doesn't wear any of the name brand fashion designed clothes stuffed in the back of her closet. Poor Kaida, Emiko is aware of what she is doing to her.

"We know baby blue isn't it. Orange isn't either. It's definitely not yellow."

She was wearing yellow because of the school uniform for girls. They said that on purpose.

"Personally we thought darker colors, but with your black hair and dark personality we think lighter and creamier colors would work best. It will bring out the blue in your eyes."

"I don't have blue in my eyes," she said focusing in on the days special.

"Yeah you do, but only when the light shined in your eyes. We'll have to get a dress to match."

Those twins sure have a wild imagination. If they thought they could get her in a dress, they've got another thing coming. She'd never willing wear something they designed for her.

"You two talk too much," Haruhi muttered over his packed lunch.

The twins pouted and tried to give him a lecture over their mother's fashion fetish and how clothes help a person's personality and attitude.

"You guys bother her too much. Why not just leave her alone?" Haruhi asked.

Haruhi was an understanding lad… It's a shame he's a boy, otherwise he'd be someone Emiko actually liked in the Host Club.

"We're doing this for her own good," they told him. "We are doing this to bring out Emiko's good side."

"And you think clothes will bring out my good side?" Emiko asked.

Emiko smirked at their foolish idea.

"Of course."

She gave a short skeptical laugh.

"You remind me of my aunt," she murmured to herself.

Oh how that was not a compliment.

"Then what does bring out the best in you, Emi? What makes you happy?" Hunni asked.

What happened to not calling her Emi?

"Nothing makes me happy," she replied.

"Oh, Emiko," Tamaki laughed. "You're such a kidder. How can nothing make you happy?"

"Just as it sounds." She told him with an unwavering look. "I don't ever truly feel happy."

"You sound content with that," Haruhi stated.

His eyebrows were lower than usual.

"Of course, that is because I am content. I'm not happy. I'm simply content."

"Unless you bring your temper to the table," the twins brought up. "You get rather angry, and the face you make is quite the expression. Kind of like the one you have right now."

They pointed directly at her beating red face. She was quick to calm her ragging storm. She didn't have a temper. At least, not one she couldn't control.

"Don't worry, Emiko. You'll be happy during the club hours today, I promise!"

There it was again. It was that promise, and the smile from Suoh. It would haunt her dreams for nights.

"Why will I be happy today at the club?"

There was a spoon of edginess added to her tone. Everyone seemed to go silent. All of those boys were thinking of it, each knew, but they weren't telling her. How can the answer be so close yet so far away?

The bell rang.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see for yourself, Emiko," the twins teased.

They were waving goodbye before heading to class. Some way or another, she would get those two back for all of her troubles.

Three hours passed and curiosity had eaten at her brain. Each thought and suspicion seemed to take another bite at her concentration. It bothered her that while she sat consumed by her own questions, Suoh and Ootori were relaxed in their desks filled in on the subject. They could focus on the lesson and keep first and second ranks in the class while she got stupider! What really got her was that when she arrived at the host club, put on her Cosplay, and returned to the main room, everything was decorated for a God. The teacups had been replaced with golden wine cups. The chandeliers had been swapped with torches and candles placed throughout the room. Pillows flooded the floor and she found herself tripping over some on her way over to the others.

"What is this?" Emiko asked.

"We're Egyptians! What do you think?" Tamaki asked.

What did she think? What did she think? She thought this whole thing was absurd! Insane! Outrageous! How could these boys put on such an event?

"I think you all look ridiculous."

Their white cotton styled robes hung loosely from their bodies. Suoh even had a crown meant for a pharaoh. Wasn't that ironic? He was the King of the Fools!

"Ridiculous?" Tamaki cried broken-hearted. "But we worked so hard on this with the short time limit we had!"

Was this his surprise for her? Was this what he had been planning for her?

"Kyoya even had some of the props flown over from Egypt!"

That was overkill.

"These robes were hand-woven by Egyptian peasants. The jewelry is made to almost identical to that of the royal families, and this is a real idol of the Egyptian people!"

He seemed quite proud of his crocodile-headed beast. It stood taller than his level. Yet, even with all of the valuables he had in his trove, Emiko still found it all futile.

"Speaking of jewelry, we have some clip-on's for you."

One twin clipped the heavy earrings that weighed down her earlobes while the other snaked a golden necklace around her throat coated with bulky, pulsating gems that blazed in the candlelight.

"Your costume isn't too bad either," they gave their unneeded two cents. "We did pretty well on choosing your style."

She preferred pants over the free breeze that were rewarded with skirts. The thin material also made her chilly with the absence of any sunlight in the room. Her top had the single shoulder and trailed behind her when she walked. Perfect. Now the cape of fools- she was now complete. She grabbed her shoulders for warmth and comfort.

"Isn't there anything else I can wear?" she asked.

She really hope that they would let it go.

"Nope," they grinned.

"Then isn't there anything else you guys can wear?" She snarled.

"Why?" Tamaki inquired. "Is there something the matter with our attire?"

She wanted to complain that being shirtless in front of several girls was savage and incredibly inappropriate, and it was. Yet, she could not force it out. They wouldn't listen to her anyway, why waste her breath?

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

Emiko struggled to balance the tray above her head with only one hand. The twins and Suoh claimed it would make the scene more realistic. If she dropped anything, she wasn't paying for it. She told them that she couldn't do it.

"Oh, Emiko, could you me a dear and refill your pharaoh's drink?"

She could refill it over his head. But, such thoughts of insolence to Suoh would not be tolerable. With a twitching smile she looked up at him.

"Yes, your Excellency."

It was also part of her role to kneel when pouring. To show respect toward your master, they had said. The girls sat on the finely woven cushions in awe. They observed her movements in admiration and thrill. They ate this up so frankly.

"Wow, we've never seen your hair down before, Emiko. It looks very nice," a meek voice complimented.

Emiko gave the teeny girl a fiery gaze of fury.

"Thank you."

The schoolgirls scooted back. It was Emiko's manner to keep her hair up and out of her way. To have long hair free and disorganized looked unprofessional. That's why she grew it out, so she could keep it up.

Perhaps the two brothers knew of this. They took out her tie without asking and began to assault her hair. She had tried to fight back for her band, but they had managed to hide it. That and they had already finished.

The golden circlet was unreasonably heavy and it fiddled with her poise. They told her she looked Egyptian and gave her a thumb's up. She wanted to give them all a knuckle sandwich. However, that wouldn't be very lady-like, now would it? So she was stuck with her hair the way it was. At least until she found her hair tie.

If there was one thing you didn't disturb that was Emiko's property, it was her hair although her hair wasn't her property any longer.

"Yes, her hair really is darling, isn't it? She has been a moderately pleasing servant," Tamaki said.

"Is that all your Excellency?" she asked harsher than necessary.

She didn't like being called a servant.

"Actually, if you could bring over some dessert for the ladies, that would be splendid."

Of course it would. She gave a curt nod and stood. She had to dance her way over to the dessert table. There were just so many pillows, so little space to walk through because of it. Surprisingly she hasn't stumbled over enough to land on her face and possibly some unlucky young lady.

"Hey, Emi! You've finally came over to visit us!" Hunni cheered.

The dessert table was the farthest away. She didn't want to risk breaking her nose when she fell over just to come and 'visit'.

"I'm just grabbing a few plates full before returning to Suoh's table."

"You should come back then. You need to try some of these Egyptian delicacies."

He took a mouthful.

"No thanks, I don't like snacks very much," she announced bluntly.

She hardly detected how hollow his eyes went to her statement.

"You don't like snacks?" he repeated.

"I don't like snacks that are too sweet. Too much sugar tastes bad. I like mild tastes better."

"Oh," he muttered slowly. "Then next time we'll be sure to get something that's low in sugar, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

She started at the two third years for a second. They were such an odd pair. Mitsukuni was so merry and full of life. He liked sweet and adorable things. The other was an over six foot boy that put no effort into saying more than on syllable. This is why she liked to be alone.

"I can do whatever I feel like, Akio! I don't need you to watch over me like I'm a child!"

The entire room went silent except for two individuals standing near the entrance.

"I don't think you're a child, Mieko," the boy reasoned with a passive voice, almost irritated. "We had a meeting to go to after school. I simply came to get you when you didn't show."

"That's because I don't want to go to the meeting, and I still don't!"

The boy hardly regarded her emotions.

"But Mieko, you have been skipping these meeting for weeks now. If we don't get the agreements settled, my father will call off the engagement."

"Akio," She said his name directly on purpose. "What do you think I'm trying to do? I don't want to marry you! I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone as submissive and bitter as you!"

Everyone watched with large eyes as Akio bowed his head.

"If that's what you want, if that's what will make you happy, then I'll call off the engagement."

"Please do, and with quickened pace," she told him.

Her voice was as cold as steel and tears building up in the corner of her eyes. He nodded and without another word, he turned around and strolled out the door. The girl, who finally noticed the scene she had created, tried to wipe away the tears. One after the other they kept falling. Before even a soul could comfort her, she ran out of the room wailing, away from everyone's stares.

"What a show," Emiko still watched the door where she had last seen them. "What was that about?"

"Akio and Mieko," Hunni said with grief in his tone. "They were supposed to get married so that their fathers' businesses could join, but now…"

She looked him over, absolute misery written across his face. Wasn't this normal? Weren't all relationships like that? Everyone gets into a fight once in a while. If they break up over it, then they must not have been meant for one another. It was as simple as that.

"Mieko really loved Akio, and even though she hates him now, Akio still loves her."

After everything had been cleaned, brought back to the ordinary, and Emiko had changed into her regular sweater and slacks, she headed for the door- her escape route.

"I'm leaving," she said shouldering her book bag's strap. "I'll see you all tomorrow, unfortunately."

That last word was just for her own sanity and it was under her breath so no one could hear her.

"Not yet, Emiko," Tamaki commanded. "We're having an emergency club meeting."

"And that means you have to stay until it's over," the twins sang.

She gave them a look making sure they knew she was annoyed before joining the rest.

"We all witnessed the fight between Mieko and Akio," Tamaki announced to his fellow club members. "Correct?"

"I don't see what you're fussing about," Emiko shrugged. "It would probably do the girl some good to get away from that boy. He was probably stressing her about something- that'd explain 'why she was so touchy."

"Oh no, Akio would never do that," Hunni said.

Since both Akio and Mieko were third years, it was up to Hunni to give the facts.

"Akio wouldn't do anything that would upset Mieko. He loves her so much and wants to make her happy no matter what."

"Remember what he said before he left?" The twins recalled. "'If that's what will make you happy then I will tell my father to cancel the engagement,' that's what he said."

"Then Akio still loves Mieko?" Haruhi tried to piece it together.

"It appears that way," Kyoya said.

"Mieko used to be the same way too," Hunni informed. "Before a few weeks ago, she wanted to only love Akio."

"Then why did she suddenly change her feelings?" Suoh pondered to himself. "What made her change her mind about the engagement?"

"She started visiting the Host Club three and a half weeks ago," Kyoya said.

He checked over his notes in that little notebook Emiko had always seen him with. She had wondered what he had always written down. Now she knew and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Hunni-senpai, do you remember anything that happened between Akio and Mieko around that time?" Kyoya questioned.

"Kind of," the senior murmured.

His face was in a fog of absentmindedness.

"I think they had gotten into a fight, but no one really knows what it was about." Hunni declared, "After that it seemed like Mieko didn't see Akio very much."

"So in other words," Emiko clarified, "The boy did something wrong, Mieko didn't want anything to do with him and now they've broken up. That sounds like a happy ending to me."

She really didn't see why the relationship was any of her business, or theirs for that matter.

"You're wrong, Emiko." Tamaki said.

Her eyes hardened on Suoh.

"Those two still love each other."

"That's preposterous!" she yelled. "Did we not just cover that they had a fight and ended their relationship?"

"Those two still love each other," he repeated. "I could see it. Akio was trying to push Mieko away. I don't know why yet, but he did it to protect her."

"You should save that kind of talk for when you're sleeping, Suoh," she barked. "Just leave them be."

"Emiko, the Host Club exists to make everyone happy. Mieko and Akio are going through a struggle and we are going to help them. Men, we are now putting plan 'Get Akio and Mieko Back Together' into action!"

**Well, there it is… I feel as if I'm making this a Tamaki/oc, but I'm not. It'd be SO much easier if it was, but I don't want Emiko to end up with him. She'd kill her self first… and Tamaki has Haruhi :3 I hope you like it. I'll hurry up on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! _ It's been forever since I've updated! AH! It took me a while to write this and then I took even longer to find time. I had a lot to do this week: I have to finish writing a speech, do a comma project, and begin writing a research paper**

**-.-' Gosh, I hate school sometimes… **

**Anyway, last chapter ended with Tamaki announcing to the club that they were going to help get Akio and Mieko back together. Will they succeed? We'll find out!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Emiko, holding her tray once again, debated whether or not she should do as the hosts say or just escape while she could. The dining room's exit looked very welcome at the moment. She shook her head to get the pleasurable thoughts out. She could do this. There was nothing to get nervous about. Het feet moved on after the other toward Mieko's table. There sat the heartbroken girl with all of her lady friends. They looked like a well behaved bunch from where Emiko stood. Except for the gloomy aura that surrounded the poor third year.

"May I sit here?" Emiko asked bravely as the group of girls eyed her.

They just sat there, staring at her from head to toe with their puzzled looks. What was she doing here? The answer, to put it simply, was the hosts ordered her to. They needed information from Mieko, and who else better to get information from a girl than another girl? They reasoned that since they were both females, Mieko would feel more comfortable. Did they forget who Emiko was?

"I came to speak with Mieko," Emiko stated. "I know she's going through a rough time, and I wanted to be here for her."

They sat frozen until one of the ladies scooted over so Emiko could have a seat next to them. She slid into the bench.

"So," she began.

She was already awkwardly wiping the beads of sweat building up on her palms onto her skirt.

"I guess the engagement's off, huh?"

Not the best way to get things started. There was a pause before the girl responded with a meek nod making her curls bounce.

"I heard you two were together for a while."

She nodded again finding her food- that was untouched- was most entertaining to watch.

"Then I can make the assumption by your actions that you still liked him?"

Mieko visibly tensed. The classmate beside the senior slammed her cup down. Water splashed across the table, but she didn't seem to care.

"It's all that Akio's fault! He went and broke her heart for no reason. One day he's got his arm wrapped around her, the next, he just ignores her! He was doing it intentionally too."

"How do you know that?" Emiko inquired.

"Because I went to talk to him about it," Mieko's friend said.

She crossed her arms with a huff.

"He said not to worry. He said that everything he was doing was for the best. Yeah right! My best friend's heart was crushed and it's for the best? That jerk doesn't know anything."

"Sada, why are you spilling everything?" One of the other girls asked from across the table looking irritated. "I've heard of this second year, and I doubt she even cares."

"But I do," Emiko said.

The lie just tumbled off her tongue before she even willed it to. She had to come up with something fast.

"It's… Um, kind of happened to me before."

"It did?" Mieko asked.

"Yes," she lied trying to convince herself that it really did.

"Oh really?" the second friend asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow. She was skeptical.

"I've heard you hated guys. Since when were you engaged?" she asked snootily.

"We weren't engaged yet," she said not wanting to make eye contact. "We were dating. I felt an attraction towards him and he ended up moving on to another woman and breaking my heart in the process. That's why I hate guys. They're all heart breakers."

That was one big lie. Bigger and more intense than any she had ever told and she didn't like it. Emiko didn't like to lie unless it was completely necessary. Once again, it's those hosts that are forcing her to taint her morals.

"Oh my," Sada gasped. "You poor thing. I hope you're okay now."

"My heart has mostly healed, but the part that he took is still missing."

She really didn't need all the pitiful stares she was getting from these people. Really she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The host club better not be listening in or else heads would roll. Besides, the amount of cheesiness from her lie could be enough to kill someone. Mieko grabbed her hand.

"Can we speak alone?" Mieko asked.

With gapping eyes, Emiko stood up and walked out of the dinning hall with the broken teenager. Yet, even with all that swarming in her mind, Emiko still caught all of the thumbs up from the host's table.

Oh Lord, help her get through this horrible day.

"It was almost a month ago when Akio started to act strange."

Mieko led Emiko to the third year class A room. The afternoon sun shadowed Mieko's figure when she leaned against the window.

"At first he was staring into space more often, and other times I caught him just staring at me with a troubled look. I asked him what was wrong, but he'd smile and say it was nothing. So I didn't worry."

Her frown deepened as she looked out the window, mindlessly tracing her thumb against the glass frame.

"But then, about a week later, he started to be rude. He would make snide comments, say that I was boring him, and even say that he could be having a much better time somewhere else without me."

Emiko watched her eyes fill with tears and handed Mieko her kerchief when she saw them fall down her heart-shaped jaw line. The girl took the kerchief without a thought. Really, Emiko didn't hand that out to just anyone. She just hated misery. Mieko wiped her eyes.

"After that, he just ignored me. If I tried to talk to him in the hallway he wouldn't look at me. I would call him, but he'd never return my calls."

"Mieko, do you recall anything substantial happening before Akio started to act this way?" Emiko asked.

"No," she sniffed.

"All right."

Emiko patted the girl's shoulder for comfort. By now, her sobs were becoming less rigid and the tears were beginning to dawdle. Mieko turned around enveloping Emiko into a tight embrace.

"Thank you for listening, Emiko. I haven't been able to tell anyone because I was so embarrassed. I mean, what did I do to drive him away?"

"It wasn't your fault."

Emiko's eyes darted throughout the room. This was completely awkward for her, unplanned, and since when did lunch break take so long?

Riiing!

"Well, that's the bell," she sniffled.

Mieko wiped her nose.

"I guess I should try to make myself seem a little more presentable. I don't want to look like I just had a meltdown."

She laughed, but Emiko knew it was out of discomfort.

"Well, I'll see you later-"

"Emi, what are you doing in the third year's classroom?"

The two girls, caught red-handed, looked over to see Hunni and Mori standing at the door. Yes, that dreaded stuffed animal was in the blonde's arms.

"Hello, Mie, how are you today?" Hunni asked walking up to Mieko.

"Good afternoon, Hunni. I'm fine, thank you."

"That's good, you looked a little down today, but you look much better now!" Hunni said.

"Yeah, I was talking with Emiko here just a few minutes ago," Mieko explained.

"Oh, Emi?" Hunni asked.

He was now looking at the girl who he had completely ignored after he entered the room.

"Tama wanted us to give you something."

He held a note in his hand and passed it to her.

_Dear Emiko,_

_Meet us in Study Room 062 in the Library after lunch for an emergency meeting. See you there! (^o^)/_

_You're King,_

_Tamaki Suoh_

She didn't want to look at the hand drawn smiley faces bordering the page, or the crown he had signed next to his name. What about class?

"He said that Kyoya made everyone a pass," Hunni informed.

It was almost as if he were reading her mind. He smiled big at her.

"He also said not to be late."

Of course. Thank the Suohs for that command.

"Emiko, you've finally joined us."

She shut the door to the sound proof study room. In reality, she thought they were going too far with this. At the table, everyone except the third years was seated. Whatever they had been discussing before, forgotten. Emiko took a seat next to Kyoya.

"How in the world did you guys get me out of class?"

"Students can request library time," Ootori said. "It was quite easy."

"Okay," she said in distaste.

She had placed her hands in front of her on the tabletop.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"You need to fill us in on what Mieko told you," Haruhi said.

He focused his big brown eyes on her.

"Can you tell us what happened after she led you out of the cafeteria?" he asked.

To sum it all up and to keep from complaining.

"Basically what we already know. She told me that about a month ago he started acting differently and it eventually grew into what we saw yesterday." Emiko said.

"Did you ask her if anything happened to make him act that way?" The twins questioned.

"Of course, I'm not brainless. She said nothing happened out of the norm."

"We'll have to see if Hunni and Mori-senpai found anything out then," Tamaki said.

The king rubbed his chin.

"While you spoke with Mieko, the senpai spoke with Akio," he explained.

"That's right and we did, Tama!"

Hunni charged into the room with his chest puffed out. Mori followed behind, more subdued than his cousin.

"We talked with Akio during lunch and we may have some clues, right Takashi?"

"What did Akio say?" The twins asked.

"Well after class let out for lunch, we followed him from class B to the courtyard…"

_**Flashback!**_

_"Akio!"_

_The dark- haired boy looked up from the fountain waters and jumped in surprise. _

_"Huninozuka and Morinozuka," he bowed._

_"Akio, you're so funny," Hunni said. _

_The blond senior laughed when he and his cousin finally reached him. _

_"You're in the same grade as us, you don't have to bow."_

_"Of course I do, you two are class A," he said head still lowered, looking at the stone ground._

_"Akio," Hunni said getting serious. "Is there something wrong?"_

_He flinched when he saw the looks on the class A students' faces. _

_"No, of course not," he answered looking away toward the academy. "Why would you think there's something wrong?"_

_"You ended your engagement with Mieko."_

_"No," he said eyebrows declined. "She did, it was her decision-"_

_"Akio," Mori announced looking the boy head on. "You forced Mieko to end your relationship by playing the role of a man she did not want."_

_Akio opened his mouth to protest, but didn't say anything. He stuffed his hands in his pockets guiltily. He couldn't fight it._

_"Why?" Hunni asked._

_A bitter smile curled on Akio's lips when he said, "Mieko is a very sick girl."_

_**End Flashback!**_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emiko asked.

She had stood up. Her hands were slammed against the table.

"Did he call that young woman disgusting after everything he did to her? He's the sick one!" Emiko shouted.

"No," the blond senior said sadly.

Hunni shook his head.

"Mieko really is sickly. She was actually held back this year because she was in the hospital so much."

Oh. She sat herself back down and tried to relax her shoulders.

"I still don't understand the significance of his statement. What does Mieko being sick have to do with anything?" Emiko asked.

"Kyoya," Tamaki pointed at his friend. "Look up the status of Akio's family business."

It was like the two were telepathic. Kyoya already had his portable laptop out.

"It's loading," he said with a click.

"In the past few years, how had has the business faired?" Tamaki questioned.

The boy wearing glasses scrolled down the screen.

"Akio's family business in the technology industry has been falling. It has lost several hundred customers in the past three years."

"So it was Akio's family that needed to join Mieko's?" Haruhi asked.

"Well it doesn't look like they will now," the twins shrugged. "Their business is going nowhere but downhill if they don't figure something out."

"Don't loose faith yet, men, "Tamaki commanded, "I know why Akio forced Mieko away."

The room full of hosts and pet watched him as he stood, his eyes determined.

"I've got the plan to get Akio and Mieko back together!"

It was time for hosting again. However, the hosts acted a bit more diverse today. Each played their part in the room, but each had something on their mind: the plan. The plan was also on Emiko's mind. As she handed out refreshments to a table full of ladies in her maid Cosplay, she snuck a peek at the clock. There were only a couple more minutes until she was supposed to act on her part. Once again they had thrown a curve ball at her. They gave her a task that seemed unreasonable and just plain dim-witted. Emiko hardly understood the purpose of all that was happening. It all seemed unnecessary.

"Emi," Hunni whispered in her direction from the dessert table. "It's time."

It was time; she saw when she looked at the clock once more. Emiko gave a glance toward the entire room. Each host watched her, calculating her movements as she exited. The rain beat against the windows of the empty hallway as she sauntered through. Suoh couldn't have asked for better timing. Though, it seemed he was all about being lucky. The courtyard gathered water on its marble surface outside. Sparrows splashed in the puddles seeming to be the only happy ones in the dreary weather. By this time everyone who wasn't attending the hosts was gone. Sports practice had all been let out except for the Tennis Club.

However, that's how it was planned.

Emiko stepped in front of a particular locker. She was in the third years' hallway and in truth; she didn't want to be there. She wanted death to befall her so she could come back and haunt the Host Club. Despite these emotions, the irritated girl opened up the locker and removed the object from its hold. She cradled it in her arms planning to head back to the hosts, but the tapping of footsteps threw her into the nearest classroom.

"Today was a lot of fun, don't you think, Mieko?"

"Yes it was."

Curse it all! Mieko wasn't supposed to be here yet. What did those good for nothing hosts do? Crouching behind the wall by the doorway, Emiko reached for her walkie-talkie. She guessed that now they had been right for giving her one. Even though it seemed stupid at the time, she was glad they had walkie-talkies now. She held the button.

"Hey, I thought you guys were supposed to stall her," she hissed.

There was a muffled static before she heard the next response.

_"Papa bird to Pet, you're supposed to use our code names, over."_

Emiko wanted to throw the machine out the window. Suoh needs to stop watching whatever action movies he's so into.

"I am not- do you know what? Fine. Pet to Papa Bird, do you copy, over?" she asked in a strained voice.

_"Papa Bird copies you loud and clear, Pet, over."_

"The target has arrived early, over."

_"What? Papa Bird to Bun-Bun Squad, what happened to your diversion, over?"_

_"Bun-Bun Squad to Papa Bird, we're sorry. We asked her to stay a little while longer, but she said she wasn't feeling well and needed to go home, over."_

"What am I supposed to do now?" Emiko asked into the walkie-talkie. "I can't get out of here with her around."

There really wasn't much she could do and unless this went properly the whole plan would fall apart.

"Mieko are you looking for something?"

Emiko's ears perked at the sound of Mieko's friend's voice. They discovered its absence.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find my umbrella."

"The target has noticed the missing object, over." Emiko whispered.

Good, this was still very good. She took a deep breath, trying to be quiet about it. Her heart was thrumming like a drum.

_"Papa Bird to Mama Bird, how much time do we have until the Tennis Club is done with practice, over?"_

_"Well,"_ Kyoya- Emiko really didn't understand his code name- sighed. _"They should get done in a few minutes."_

"You can borrow my umbrella," Mieko's friend offered.

Oh please don't accept the suggestion. Of all the times it had to be pulled out now, the good friend card. That girl just had to use it right at that moment, of all times.

"No, you keep it. It's pouring outside. It's probably in here, I've just misplaced it," Mieko insisted.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"You can go on ahead, I'll be fine."

Emiko sighed a breath of relief. The plan was still on. Wait, why did she care? She shook that thought out of her mind. She could worry about that later.

"Pet to Papa Bird, the target has decided to look for the umbrella alone, over." Emiko sighed.

_"Good, Papa Bird to Bad Boyz, did you copy, over?"_

Now see, that name fit the twins to a T, unlike Kyoya's strange name. Except, they had chosen that name on their own.

_"Bad Boyz copied all right,"_ the twins had a smile in their tone. _"Now all we need to do is get the object from Pet and head over to the Tennis Club, over."_

_"Wait,"_ Haruhi butted in. _"Didn't Emiko say she was trapped? You guys can't get the umbrella yet."_

_"Haruhi,"_ Tamaki whined. _"You're supposed to use your code name."_

He gave a protesting groan. See, at least someone else hated the names, well, actually Kyoya hated his name too but Emiko wasn't sure if he actually liked anything.

_"Okay, Tanuki to Bad Boyz, didn't Pet say she was trapped? You can't get the umbrella yet."_

_"Tanuki's right_," Hunni's voice rang. _"The Bun-Bun Squad is coming to the rescue. Hold on Emi!"_

Oh great. The third years were coming. She was saved.

_"Go Bun-Bun Squad, go!"_ the rest of the club cheered, save Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Mieko! Mieko where are you?"

They weren't very subtle at what they where doing.

"Oh Mieko, there you are, we've been looking for you!" Hunni said exasperated.

He smiled at her when he finally arrived at the scene where Mieko was empting her locker.

"Why were you looking for me?" Mieko asked.

Emiko listened to the conversation hidden behind the wall.

"Um, you said you weren't feeling well, so Takashi and I came to find you and see if you're okay."

"Oh, uh, thank you, but I'll be fine."

"It seems like you're searching for something," Mori stated.

Emiko blinked. Mori said more than one word. She was sure it wasn't the first time but this was really the first time she had been paying attention.

"Yes," she said. "I can't seem to find my umbrella."

"I'll help you look, Mieko!" Hunni jumped in. "Come on, we'll check over this way!"

"But I wasn't over this way…"

Mieko's voice began to fade into the maze of hallways as Hunni drug her off. He was fast. Emiko closed her eyes. At least she was safe now. The plan should return on course smoothly from this point on. When she opened her eyes again, Morinozuka was standing there.

"We need to hurry," he said.

He was holding out his hand for her to take so he could help her back to her feet. Emiko ignored the gesture and stood on her own.

"You're right, where are the twins?" she asked.

"We're right here."

They leaned against the door frame with Chestier cat grins.

"It's all up to us now."

"And how Akio plays his role," Emiko huffed pushing the umbrella into their hands. "Hunni senpai needs to get Mieko outside before then."

"He will," they reassured her. "Hunni senpai knows what to do."

"Then get going," she commanded them. "We're running out of time."

And she still didn't know why she found this so important. She was just getting caught up in things, that was it.

"Yeah, yeah," they waved goodbye with the object in hand. "Just remember we're the ones who are supposed to give you orders."

"Go!"

They went, but with laughter. She'd like to see every last chuckle be choked out of their throats. Yet, there were things to be done first. Emiko looked up at the strange tall man beside her. He stayed silent under her gaze and stuck his hands in his pockets. Their silence hung in the air until Emiko had enough.

"We should head back to the music room."

"Yeah."

Akio loved tennis. It was his sport, his hobby. Many of the buddies he had now he had met from back in beginner's class for tennis. It would be his life if he wasn't going to inherit the technology business. It's not that he didn't want it; it was an honor to be the heir of the family company- it just wasn't as enjoyable as playing tennis. Today's practice had gone well. To him, their team seemed ready for the championships. His shower afterwards had been refreshing and he even kept his towel positioned around his neck.

"Did you get it?"

Akio stopped in the middle of the hallways. Farther down he saw two first years, they were twins with orange hair.

"Yup, right here," the one that spoke smile patting the blue umbrella he had in his hand. "It was easy too."

"That girl is too easy to fool. She's an airhead."

"Truly repulsive."

"Look," one pointed out the window. "There goes Mieko now."

Her name struck a chord through Akio. That was Mieko's umbrella in their hands. They had stolen something that belonged to her.

"Watch her, since she's too kind a gentle to ask for help, she has to walk home in the rain."

"What a stupid girl," Hikaru mocked. "Because she's so fragile and unhealthy she'll probably catch Pneumonia in this weather. Pathetic."

Akio sucked in his breath.

"Knowing her, she'll probably end up being held back again."

The third year clenched his fists before marching over to the boys.

"You snakes! How could you do this knowing full well of the results? She will get sick!"

The twins shrugged.

"We know that," the twins told him. "Why do you think we did it?"

He trembled in rage before pointing at the umbrella.

"Return it to her at once."

"No way," Hikaru shrugged. "That'd be way too much work."

"Why don't you take it to her if you care so much?" Kaoru eyed the boy.

With hesitation, Akio snatched the umbrella out of their hideous, thieving hands.

"You ill mannered boys, when I come back for you two, you'll be in a heap of trouble."

Without another word, he went running. He was running against time it seemed. He was running for his Mieko. Akio wanted her safe, safe in his arms. That's what his selfish desire was. Nevertheless, because of his family's decline in business these past years he was afraid. Akio feared he wouldn't be able to support her for her needs. He wanted her to hate him so she would find someone more suitable for her requirements. He wanted her to be happy. In his protective state, he didn't see the pain he was causing her. He figured it was for the best. But now…

"Mieko!" Akio screamed slamming the doors to the courtyard open.

Now he realized he wouldn't allow any other hand to have his Mieko. He would do everything in his power to support her. Mieko stood in the center of the courtyard. Her hair frizzed and dripped rain water. She stared at Akio in amazement and confusion.

Why was he here?

In music room three Tamaki and the rest of the club watched from the rain splattered windows. They had just witnessed Akio storm outside to Mieko and now everything stood at a standstill. They were frozen.

"I don't think this will work," Emiko whispered.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"There is no way one silly object can bring two people together."

"You're wrong, Emiko," the king said.

Tamaki didn't seem to feel the flames of fury heating in her eyes.

"If it is true love even one object can bring two people together. No matter how insignificant it is."

Everyone eyed Akio as he moved closer toward Mieko.

"Akio tried to protect Mieko by making her hate him. He thought that since his family wasn't as rich as hers, he wouldn't be able to get her medical treatment in the future. He broke away so she could find someone else, hopefully more wealthy."

Akio held the umbrella out to Mieko and she timidly took it. She was quivering.

"It was an act to true love, and now he wants to show her that he will be there for her for the rest of her life," Tamaki continued.

Through the glass, Emiko saw Mieko tightly embrace the boy. Mieko was crying, but she didn't look sad anymore. The umbrella now lay on the ground forgotten. The two stood completely alone with only the Host Club knowing what happened. Emiko removed her eyes from the scene and grabbed her bag.

"You just got lucky."

Tamaki smiled down at the future couple.

"Yes, we probably had the help of luck today, as well as from you. Thank you for participating."

She scoffed.

"Participating, do you forget you made me do it?" she questioned.

He and the twins for extra measure pouted.

"But wasn't it fun?" The twins nudged. "It had to be fun!"

"It wasn't fun, it was meddling," she argued. "You should have let them figure it out for themselves."

"They kind of did," Haruhi said.

He grinned.

"In their eyes, they didn't see any outside force pushing them together. In truth, they still loved each other, but neither of them would say anything. So, we gave them a little shove."

"A little shove? They wouldn't be down there right now if it weren't for that shove."

"Isn't that a good thing, Emi?" Hunni asked.

Emiko looked down at the senior.

"If they weren't down there, they wouldn't be happy. Don't you them to be happy, Emi?"

She observed him, calculated his words, trying to find the trick in the question, but found none.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

Hunni smiled big at her.

"Then be happy we meddled, otherwise they would still be sad," Hunni said.

She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes in frustration.

"Whatever, I'm going home now if you boys don't mind."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Emiko," the twins grinned their cheesy mischievous grins.

Tamaki waved.

"Maybe you'll have fun tomorrow!" Tamaki said.

Was he ever going to give it up? Emiko doubted it. She highly doubted it. That boy would try anything to make her have fun, and she wouldn't see anything except for a child that never grew up. They were doomed to repeat this cycle forever.

**It's over! It's been several hours straight, but it's finally over! I think this was an off chapter, but I hope you guys still liked it ^-^ It was super long, I'll tell you what. And I know you will all L-O-V-E the next chapter. It will come to you sooner 'cause I've already started writing it and it's coming out very well. It's really funny and just plain silly :D I like it a lot too. Thank you for the favs, alerts, and reviews, I love them all! **

**And Emiko's kind of based off of the Maid-sama girl. I think I was watching that during her character building… XD I'm I was thinking, "what would happen if a girl like her met the host club…" and went from there. **

**So, I hope none of you came at me with cyber chainsaws, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there~ As I promised I am updating this weekend :D I'm so excited! I love this chapter and it is the longest I've written. I just couldn't stop writing! Anyway, this chapter is amazing and I think you all will love it. So enjoy :) **

**And I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, alerts, and favs I've been getting. And as TheBeginingsEnd says, this is definitely a super chapter :3 I'm so excited! AH!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

The weekend had finally arrived. Emiko could have praised the heavens for eternity to be in her bed at eight in the morning. The last few days had been dreadful. The twins came to her with an endless roll of comments about her hair and fashion. They said she needed to improve both. Tamaki was scheming- yesterday he was asking her questions about her likes and dislikes. He was trying to create something for the club to do that she would like also. Hunni was ordering a list of sweets inhumanely long for her to try.

She really deserved a day off.

The night before, after Emiko got home, she had ordered the servants to leave her in bed and to let her wake herself. Would she ever awaken though? Emiko rolled over draping an arm over her face. The sun was shinning through her drapes. How bothersome. However, she chose to ignore it. It was her day after all. Laying in her warm comforter and down pillows was too luxurious to have something like light get to her. Nothing could agitate her Utopia.

"Wait, don't go in there! The young mistress is resting!"

Emiko's bedroom door slammed open.

"Hey, Emiko, it's time to get up," two evil voices sang making her sanctuary bitter.

"Emi, what are you still doing in bed?" Asked a different, sweeter voice.

Emiko tensed up. It couldn't be. Only night terrors were this horrifying. There was no probable way they could be in her home. Yet, there were the twins sticking their obnoxious faces into hers.

"Hey, we said to get up, pet, so get up."

She shot straight up in her bed.

"What are you doing in my house?" she screamed.

The twins and two third years stood there looking at her as if she were dumb.

"To get you, of course."

She snapped her neck to the door with a deadly expression aimed at her butler, Botan.

"What demon in Hell possessed you to let them in?" she demanded of the butler.

He was sweating bullets. The poor guy, he was always the one who got stuck in these sticky situations. He bowed low in respect. The last thing he wanted to do at this moment was make her even more livid.

"I apologize greatly, Emiko, but these boys walked right in when I opened the door."

"So you guys trespassed," she accused aiming her look at them.

Or the best she could. They were mere irritating blurs without her glasses. She mentally cursed near sightedness.

"He opened the door," one of the ghastly twins pointed out. "We were invited in."

"Just because someone opens a door, it doesn't mean you walk right in!" Emiko cried.

She was just annoyed right now.

"My my, you're loud in the morning," they stated heading over to her closet. "You could hurt your voice like that."

"What are you doing?" She interrogated.

She had started climbing out of bed trying to follow those boys before they could get too far into her things.

"Get out of there!" she ordered.

"Emi, you've got a lot of cute stuffed animals in here," a voice said.

Emiko, distracted for the moment, looked over to see Hunni stretching for a stuffed puppy on- for him- a high shelf. He knocked down several others in his pursuit while Mori tried to clean up after him. Not a very sufficient system.

"Stop, don't touch those," she ordered as he reached his target.

"It's so cute," he beamed pulling out his stuffed rabbit. "Maybe Bun-Bun and him can be friends."

"No," she said ripping her puppy from his hands.

She wouldn't allow her stuffed dog to befriend such a monstrous thing. She perched it back on its original shelf. She didn't like others going through her things.

"My stuffed animals are off limits!" Emiko shouted.

"Why?" He asked.

There were tears building up in Hunni's eyes. It was his defense mechanism.

"Because they all have a specific spot assigned to them. I don't want you to disorganize them," Emiko explained.

"You have them in an order?"

He was a little confused.

"Yes, I do. Hey, what are you two doing with that?"

She marched across her carpeted flooring to her closet where the twins had discovered her aunt's treasure.

"How come you keep these shoved in the back of your closet? They were last seasons, but it's better than what you regularly wear."

That was an insult.

"Put them back," she said.

She was pointing at the clothes they held in their filthy hands. Naturally, the twins had found the clothes that Kaida constantly bought her. She hid those back there for a purpose – never wearing them.

"Are you kidding? You're wearing one of these today," they told her.

"No I am not," she stomped her foot down.

"Look," they reasoned. "Unless you want to go shopping in your night ware, you should change."

She crossed her arms over her pale night gown she realized they were seeing her in. She had to fight off a dark blush. This was so embarrassing.

"Who said I was going shopping?"

"We did," they informed her straight. "And you have to do what your masters say."

Her nose wrinkled. Again with the master thing?

"Does it really count when I'm off duty?" Emiko asked.

"You're always on duty, so put on these clothes," they placed a bundle in her arms and pushed her toward her bathroom, "and get ready. We'll be waiting."

They shut the door between them and Emiko found herself burning a hole into the wood with her glare. She would kill those twins if it was the last thing she did!

"So where are Suoh, Ootori, and Fujioka?"

After being in the limo for so long, Emiko's curiosity got the best of her. She was only human after all.

"Tamaki had some business to attend to," the twins said. "No one would dare wake up Kyoya at this hour unless they planned on an early death. Haruhi said he had to go to the grocery store today- something about a sale."

She nodded propping her chin atop her fist. Really, she didn't want to go, but they forced her. Once she had changed into the soft pink dyed dress and jean jacket, the twins messed up her hair and commanded Mori to throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Literally forced against to get into the car, she was. Her maids and butlers all had a sight full when they saw their mistress being hauled off like she was being kidnapped. Without breakfast even! It wasn't the most fun she's ever had.

"Why are you guys taking me to the mall?" She asked.

She frowned upon seeing the structure poking out between various buildings and power lines. Se knew they were headed that way. The twins enlightened her.

"You need new clothes, badly. You're fashion sense has gone downhill and we're going to correct it."

Emiko glared at them from across the limo.

"I don't need new clothes and if I did, I wouldn't have had you all come along."

"But, Emi, it will be fun," Hunni, who was the only one who choose to sit beside the upset teenage girl, smile up at her. She could only grimace. "And later on we should go to the mall's bakery. They have the best cakes there."

That's probably the reason he came; he planned it out from the very beginning.

"Look, this is just a waste of our time and money," she tried to explain as the car rounded the corner and felt for a parking space. "Why don't you boys take me back home, and-"

"No way," the twins grabbed her wrists and drug her out of the car. "You're going shopping. You need it desperately."

She twitched out of pure anger. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"I don't want to go shopping!" Emiko snapped.

"Emi," Hunni held her hand. "Come on, we've got so much to do!"

As it turned out, it was Hunni who lugged her through the automatic doors. He was strong for one so small.

Just from the entrance there we rows of elevators and escalators. On this main floor, there were stands with watches, stuffed animals, crafts, and other assorted items. Sellers were convincing buyers that only their merchandise was the best and least expensive. Children held their mother's hands eating Dip n' Dots with chocolate rimming their rosy lips. Teenagers laughed and texted, drinking lattés on their way to the next store. Men in suits walked at a fast pace while talking on their cell phones and weaving through the crowds.

Emiko hated malls. They were so cluttered and loud. She wanted to leave so badly.

"This way," she heard one of the twins call from an empty elevator.

Hunni pulled her along and they all piled into the contraption. Hikaru hit the button for the second floor and the electronic doors sealed them in.

"Our first stop is at a store where our mom sells some of her designs to," the twins began. "We know of some of her styles that would fit you well. Then when we're done there, we have a few other places in mind. After we make those stops, we'll go window shopping."

Like she needed to go window shopping. She had enough. She didn't like the clothes they had at the mall.

"Can we go to the bakery for lunch?" Hunni asked.

"Yeah, we'll probably go after we go to the fabric store."

"What exactly do you plan to get at all of these stops?" Emiko intruded on the systematic atmosphere.

"Clothes are your main issue. Later we plan on getting material for your costumes which is why we're stopping at a fabric store; it's better to have you with us so we can see which shade is better. We also have to find you out a swimming suit and other necessary items-"

"A swimming suit?" She repeated not stepping off the elevator with the rest. "What would I need a swimming suit for?"

She didn't go swimming. They were forcing her into things she wasn't comfortable with.

"For swimming duh," they clarified. "We definitely wouldn't have you model in them."

Her anger flared like a beast struggling to break free from its binds.

"Why would I be swimming?" Emiko asked.

Hunni tugged on her hand.

"Uh, we need to get off the elevator now. People want on." Hunni said.

He eyed the waiting shopper nervously as they wondered what was taking the fanatical girl so long to get off the metal machine.

"For our club fieldtrips. Sometimes we go to a place with a body of water or with a pool," they shrugged like it was no big deal. "And get off the elevator, your making people irritated."

She strode out of the elevator with attitude in her step.

"I don't swim." Emiko said.

"That's okay," they said simply not caring about what she stated. "You will anyway."

Emiko grumbled something under breath as they stopped in front of a store.

"Here we are; our first stop," the twins said.

The busy atmosphere from the mall's walkways turned into private environment with soft pop music. Warm glowing lamps were distribute along the walls and around the different manikin lay outs. Their feet patted across the wooden floors as they walked in. All Emiko could see where eye-popping colored material and accessories. This was not her style.

"Can I leave?" she asked.

"Certainly not, we're only getting started."

They locked arms on either side of her and carried her deeper within the store.

"Hikaru, here are the fall designs," said the twin on her left and pointed at a rack.

That meant he was Kaoru right, since he called the other Hikaru?

"And I can already see some of the designs we had picked out. It looks like this will be a very successful day."

"Indeed, brother," Hikaru said.

They unhooked arms to skim through the rack they had mentioned before. She felt queasy when she saw the different garments they were pulling off and piling up.

"What clothes do you like, Emi?" Hunni looked up at the girl.

"None of these, I'm sure," she responded.

He formed a frown with his tiny, pinkish lips.

"You're not being very cheerful. Are you feeling okay?" Hunni asked.

"No actually," she stated. "Do you mind if I go home?"

"You're not going home, pet. You've got clothes to try on."

Her alternative response she had ready to spit back at those two got stuck in her throat when she saw the load they had waiting for her. She gawked at the waist-deep heaps. How were they that fast? Were they even human?

"Go on inside now. We'll send you more as you change." the twins ordered.

They shoved her inside a dressing room without warning. Not three seconds later of trying to regain her composure, Emiko was showered by a storm of fashion designer clothes. A belt had even managed to hit her head on the way down. She rubbed the forming bump.

"Watch it, you two!" Emiko shouted.

"Sorry, we thought you were ready," she heard them snicker.

Thought she was ready her backside. They just wanted to bother her. Emiko stared at the mass that sat at her feet. She couldn't try all of it on. She couldn't do it

"Emiko, are you changing in there?" She heard the twins ask simultaneously. "You wouldn't want us to come in and help, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare," she growled.

The door knob jiggled and she threw all of her weight against the door to hold them back.

"There is no way possible I would allow you two to come in here!"

"Then you better get started," she listened to them through the door. "We've got a lot more for you to try on and we don't want to be here all day."

They should have thought of that before they decided to take her on this fiasco.

"No…No…No…No…"

"Pick one already!"

"I can't help it if you two keep choosing the ones that are too revealing."

She glowered at the supposed swimsuit in their hands.

"They're bathing suits," the twins said. "They're supposed to be revealing."

"Then I guess I'm not getting one," she sniffed.

"You're getting one and we're deciding for you."

After Emiko had rejected all the swimming suits they thought were logical enough, she still wouldn't pick one. They had to draw a line. She was being exceedingly stubborn.

"You guys are not choosing a bathing suit for me."

"You had your chance," they told her with annoyed, uncaring looks. "You wasted it."

"I didn't waste it! You took it from me."

"Because you would pick one."

"Because you wouldn't pick out civilized suits."

Look at her, she was arguing like a child. This was completely beneath her manner.

"Whatever," Emiko decided. "Just don't pick a swimming suit that shows too much skin."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't," they said as their parting words sticking out their tongues at her.

She felt something tug at her shirt and looked down at the short third year, Hunni.

"Emi, I think you should get this one."

The blond held up a pink, flower-peppered one-piece with a bunny-eared cap. The ears bounced when he embraced it with a smile. Emiko backed away with a shiver. There wasn't a force in the world that could make her wear that let alone look at it. Who in the right mind would make such a thing?

She ended up backing into Mori who was inspecting a bathing suit with bikini shells. A flash of the Little Mermaid danced in her mind. She didn't want to be part fish. In fact, she wanted to escape. Emiko wanted to leave the store and run home- forget the car. Its bad enough going through this with Kaida, but it's many times worse when you're kidnapped by the most unbearable boys in the universe.

However, before she could find a spoon and begin digging her escape route, the twins grabbed her and pulled her over.

"This is the one. Go try it on; we need to see if the color goes well on you."

"I'm not trying anything o-"

She was silenced when they tossed her into the nearest dressing room- again- along with the bathing suit on a hanger. Emiko couldn't believe she was doing this. She hated them all and she would hate them forever. She began to remove her clothing. She wanted them to disappear of the face of the earth. She wanted them to turn to dust. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Did they find joy in making her miserable? Wait, of course they did. Emiko, with a scowl, slipped the suit on over her underwear.

"Do you have it on yet?"

Those two were an impatient pair.

"I'm tying up the back, thank you," she grumbled in annoyance.

They acted like such children.

"Then come out already."

She looked at herself in the mirror and paled. The twins had no idea what the word modesty was.

"Are you joking? I'm not going out there in this!"

"So you really want us to come in there after you?"

Emiko could picture their smug smiles.

"It's embarrassing," she told them.

Maybe she could get some mercy.

"Hurry up, that's an order."

She tensed her shoulders. They were seriously playing that card. Though, it could be worse. All of the Host Club could be outside, or even Kaida. Emiko visibly shook at the thought before she opened the door and walked out.

_Snap!_

She blinked from the flash and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you just take a picture?"

"Yup," they smirked. "For future references, don't worry."

Emiko bet her left leg they would use it for other things.

"Emi, that swimming suit is really cute!"

Hunni also thought the bunny inspired swim suit was adorable. She wouldn't take his word seriously. That and the twins chose a bikini for her. In the very least, she could give them credit for giving her a skirt instead of leaving her thighs bare. The translucent material draping over her midsection was also a plus, but still…

"I think a one piece would fit better."

"Nonsense," the twins banished her critic. "It fits well and the soft purple doesn't make your skin seem as pale as you really are. We're buying it. Besides," they added, "If you wore a one piece, it would reveal your non existent hips like a neon sign."

Once they stopped by a textile shop where Hikaru and Kaoru jammed rolls of cloth in Emiko's face, they arrived at the bakery. As it turned out, it only sold sweet baked goods, though Hunni couldn't complain. Still, it wasn't much of a healthy meal.

"Do you like you cheese Danish, Emi?" Hunni asked.

Emiko poked the delicacy with her fork.

"Sure, but it's smothered in icing."

"That's the best part," he explained to her.

He was munching down on his three layered cake. She had to look around it to see the boy. That definitely wasn't healthy. It's a wonder how he wasn't as big as a truck. High metabolisms are something to marvel over.

"So where are we going next?" Emiko asked the twins.

Both were eating cinnamon rolls, each covered with their own layer of sugar.

"It's a surprise," they answered. "You have to wait and see."

"You're not telling me because you know I'll get mad, right?" Emiko sighed.

The twins exchanged looks.

"Wow," Hunni said amazed. "How'd you guess?"

"Because," that was hardly a response, but she didn't care.

Emiko placed her chin on the green-colored tabletop. The clock on the wall ahead of her said twelve forty-two. They've wasted so many hours of her time. She could have been sleeping. When did her life become like this? Was she doomed to endure this for all time? She wouldn't be able to take it if she was. She'd commit suicide before she allowed that to happen; although, maybe she could look at the bright side. Suoh wasn't here. His cheerful front always made her feel uncomfortable. Kyoya, the cursed one, wasn't around to point blunt insults at her. Fujioka wasn't about to focus those big brown eyes of his at her. It was decent enough without them.

"Emiko, is that you?"

Her eyes went wide. No, no, that devil woman couldn't be here. There was no way her life could be that bewitched!

"Emi, my favorite little niece, what are you doing here at the mall?"

Kaida's eyes spilled over with happy tears as she ran inside the bakery severely dramatic. Her little Emi was growing up. All of Kaida's hard work must have swayed her opinion on fashion, it had to have been!

"K-Kaida, what are you doing here?" Emiko questioned in fear.

"I always go shopping on Sundays. It's my day off. Besides, I saw these cute shoes in the weekly Fashion Star catalogue that I just had to get."

The ecstatic aunt pulled out a pair of pumps from one of her shopping bags.

"See? They're so gorgeous!"

"Kaida, I think you should go." Emiko sighed.

The jittery teen tried to scoot her aunt out of the vicinity of the hosts, but the woman wouldn't budge.

"Emi, you're not being very nice. You haven't introduced me to your friends yet," Kaida pouted.

Emiko almost did a face plant in the checkerboard tiled floor when Kaida side stepped her next push. That overreacting woman wasn't supposed to be here!

"Ooh, and what handsome friends you have," she looked the boys over. "I always knew you were a rebel, Emi. You're with all these boys at once; how naughty."

"Kaida," Emiko growled, steam blowing out of her nostrils. "I'm not with any of them. They're acquaintances from school."

"Oh, just acquaintances, huh?" Her sly tone hinted sarcasm. "Is that true boys?"

"Emi is part of our club at school," the blond senior declared.

Hunni was always happy to help, but Emiko wanted to strangle the boy now.

"A club, my little Emi?" Kaida asked.

She pinched Emiko's cheeks.

"How cute, what kind of club?"

The twins grinned.

"A host club."

Kaida stared at her niece- who looked like a part of her soul was drifting off- in shock.

"Emi, you're part of a host club?"

Emiko wanted to just die.

"Actually, she's the Host Club's pet. She's our property."

The two devil spawns were, as a matter of fact, trying to make things worse for their toy.

"Emiko," Kaida gasped.

Emiko could only feel something terrible going to happen.

"Does this mean you've become their slave? Do you have to fulfill their," she gulped, "Physical desires?"

"No!" she screamed. "It's nothing like that, you perverted woman."

Her face was as red as a tomato. The twins laughed richly at her expense.

"It's not?" Kaida asked.

"No, I just work in their club. They're just being impossible."

"Thank goodness, your auntie was scared there for a moment. But now that I know what's really going on, it's great. You boys are wonderful!"

Wonderful? The host club was anything but the word. In fact, they were the exact opposite. Emiko gaped up at her aunt dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"These boys are getting you to do things I've always wanted you to do. Look at what you're wearing! You would have never worn that for me."

"That's because I find these clothes ridiculous!" she bellowed.

"No, they're not," the twins argued. "They look great."

She glowered at the twins, with a look promising death should they continue to taunt her the way that they were.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"They do not and don't say they do because they don't!" Emiko shouted.

Kaida giggled at the immature cuteness her niece was expressing without perceiving it.

"Oh Emi, that's enough. How about you boys tell me your names?"

"I'm Hunni and this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori," Hunni replied. "Nice to meet you Emi's aunt."

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," the identical boys introduced striking a pose.

Kaida nearly passed out from the look of sheer glee on her face.

"H-Hitachiin?" Kaori repeated. "The Hitachiin family? Yuzuha Hitachiin?"

"Yup," they smiled knowing what was happening.

Kaida grabbed a hold of Emiko's jacket and shoved her face into hers.

"Emi, did you know who their mother is?" Kaida whispered.

"Uh… I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she screeched. "Their mother is the best fashion designer in Japan! Everything she touches goes down the catwalk. Do you know who designed these shoes?"

Kaida help up the shoes she had bought earlier and Emiko stayed passive.

"I'm going to guess it was Yuzuha."

"It was Yuzuha!"

She turned back towards the twins bowing.

"I am a huge fan of your mother's work. I've been hearing about some leaked information about her new designs. Tell me, is she really making 'Frost' her theme for the Winter Event?"

"Kaida!" Emiko thrust her aunt back. "Don't bow to them. They're nothing but lowly animals."

"Those are Yuzuha's sons. I mean, just look at what they've done to you," she beamed. "That's the dress I bought you last summer. The jean jacket they added gives it an edgy flare and the shades do your skin justice! They even did your hair."

Emiko flinched away from the touch. She didn't like people touching her hair.

"Don't touch the hair!" Emiko yelled when the woman went to touch it. "It's already been ruined! I don't need you to mess with it."

"Aw, but Emi."

"It's Emiko!"

"Poor, Emi," her aunt fussed.

Kaida tapped Emiko's cheek much to her niece's displeasure.

"Are you acting up because you want your auntie's attention? You know you don't have to do that when I give you all my love anyway."

"Please don't talk to me like that!" Emiko growled.

She ignored Emiko's plea and looked at the hosts.

"I want to thank you boys for taking good care of my little niece and for making her look so adorable," she doted. "So what are you doing here?"

"We're taking Emi out shopping for a new wardrobe," Hunni told her with a flower sprouting smile.

"Oh, can I help?" Kaida asked.

"You sure can."

"No! She can't come!"

Emiko tried to keep this from happening, but then again, when has anything gone her way lately?

"Come, Emi, we must hurry to the next store."

Kaida took the lead in pushing Emiko along.

"Where's the next store?" Kaida whispered to the twins.

"Here," the twins said. "Follow us."

"There is no way in hell you are making me go in there."

If she had wanted to die earlier, she really wanted to die now. This was just far too embarrassing. Why were they torturing her like this?

"Emi," Kaida stuck out her lower lip. "You need them. Bras are what every woman needs. You need to face the fact."

"I've got perfectly good bras- I don't need anymore."

"But you need push ups," said the twins looking back at the delay. "We have to buy you some."

Emiko's face was redder than it had ever been before.

"I don't want push ups!" Emiko declared loudly.

It was probably loud enough for the entire mall as she tried to release Kaida's grip on her wrists.

"I don't like them!"

The scene they were displaying was a grand one. Shoppers stopped to stare at the group. An adult was pulling on a high school, trying to get her in her into a brassiere shop. The teen was yelling about not liking push ups. Twins stood in front of the two attempting to talk sense into it all. Then there were the two bystanders from the assembly of these weird people who stood by idly watching the whole thing unfold. They knew not to get involved.

"Hurry up, you're taking forever."

"Of course I'm taking forever," Emiko snarled at those despicable twins. "I'm not going in that store."

The pair gave a sigh before looking at each other.

"I guess that means we have to intervene."

"It does."

They sauntered over to where Kaida was struggling to pull Emiko along and they began to push from behind.

"Gah! Let go of me, all of you!"

"We can't. If we do, you'll run away."

Of course she would. She wanted to leave. They were just being cruel at this point. They had no right to go and do this for her.

"That's the point, numbskulls. I don't want to go; I've been saying that this entire time."

"We don't care, you're going in anyway!"

The three gave one final heave and Emiko went flying into the store.

"I'm going to kill all three of you."

Emiko sat on the floor with panties flooding around her. They had pushed her into a shelf with stacked underwear and she managed to knock them all over.

"Ooh, this is so cute!"

Kaida lifted the polka-dotted pair that dangled off of Emiko's face to inspect it. Emiko was none too amused to say the least.

"Emi, are you alright?" Hunni asked when he and Mori finally entered the shop.

"No I'm not alright," she said standing up to pick off all the undergarments on her being. "I was just thrown into a store of which I have no business of being in."

"Come on, Emi," her aunt coaxed.

Kaida grinned- ignoring what her niece had said- and took a hold of Emiko, heading towards the back.

"I just saw a really cute bra. Let's go see if they have it in your size."

The Hitachiin brothers followed close behind while Hunni and Mori tried to. In this type of store, it's not good to be left behind when you're a male.

"Emi, this one is so charming. It'd look great on you!"

Kaida held up a stripped bra for her niece to see. She wrinkled her nose and looked away from it out of sheer embarrassment.

"What do you think?" Kaida asked.

"I think you should put it back."

"I like it too," her aunt said. "We'll hold onto in."

Kaida apparently didn't hear her.

"Here, hold on to these too," the twins handed Kaida some bras from another rack. "They have removable straps just in case."

"Good call, Hikaru and Kaoru. I would have forgotten it and Emi wouldn't have been able to have a strapless bra."

"That's why we're here." The twins mused.

Emiko rolled her eyes at her aunt's and the twins' new friendship. What brought them so close was their need to dress her up like a manikin. She looked over to see how the two odd ones were fairing. Hunni seemed to be getting too curious when he started poking at the bunny lingerie. Mori fearfully signaled the blond to stop. That wasn't something for him to be probing at.

"Hey Emiko, catch."

She turned just in time to have an object smack into her face and land in her arms. One of those two trouble makers had bad aim. There was a gasp and Emiko gave her aunt a strange expression.

"Emi, if I would have known that's what you liked, I would have started there!"

The teenager looked down at the article she had caught. Letting out a yelp, she dropped the exhibiting, lacy piece.

"Emi, I didn't know you were so badly behaved," her aunt snickered behind her palm.

"I didn't pick that out!" Emiko flushed.

The twins were snickering at her. She didn't even need to look to know that they were laughing at her misery.

"Don't worry. Your dirty little secret is safe with me, Emi."

The loving aunt went back to searching while Emiko made murderous glares at two certain smiling boys.

"Emi!" Hunni called.

He ran over to her with Mori behind him. He held up the bunny suit he had been inspecting before.

"I think you should get this." Hunni said.

The devil offspring laughed openly to Hunni's statement. They laughed for a long time while Emiko choked. Hunni appeared to be proud of himself. Mori who was behind the short senior had actually been trying to out run Hunni to avoid this situation. He failed.

"That's great, Hunni-senpai," Hikaru hooted. "We should get it for her. She could wear it for the club."

She grabbed the boy's throat as her continued to chuckle.

"You will be dead before I wear that in front of people."

Desperate times call for desperate measures. He might have actually have choked if it weren't for his laughing twin, holding her back from around the middle while she still had her hands around Hikaru's neck.

"Now, now, Emi, what's the problem?"

Kaida broke Emiko's hands away from the boy.

"Hunni what do you have there? It's so cute!"

"I thought we should get it for Emi. Hika and Kaoru thought she could wear it for the club."

Kaida gave a sly grin aimed at her niece.

"I'm sure my little Emi would look great in it. After all, she has my perfect figure."

"Kaida," Emiko warned.

"Oh Emi, you just can't take a joke," she giggled.

"Take it to the counter where the rest of Emiko's things are waiting," the twins ordered Hunni. "We can do a little tweaking to it so it can be club appropriate."

As Hunni and Mori took the bunny costume to the front desk, Emiko was giving Hikaru and Kaoru dirty looks.

"What?" They asked. "We said we'd make it club appropriate, didn't we?"

"That doesn't mean much," she said.

"We'll be adding more material than removing," they reassured.

Somehow, that still didn't make her feel any better.

"I think it's about time we headed home."

Those words from Kaida's mouth made Emiko want to rejoice.

"Thank goodness."

"Yup, I'll take these other items up to the register to check out then we'll leave," she smiled holding up some skimpy looking attire.

"Kaida, who are those for?" Did Emiko really want to know?

"They're for you of course! With all these boys around, you've got to be prepared for when you're going to have fun."

She paled as she stared at her aunt in horror.

"Kaida!" Emiko yelled loud enough for the entire store to hear. "Don't say such repulsive things."

She chuckled putting the lingerie on the nearest shelf.

"I was only teasing you, Emi. Look at how you're blushing. Could it be that when I suggested it you had dirty thoughts? Oh Emi, you're so naughty. Which boy was it?"

"You talk too much, Kaida," Emiko sighed.

Emiko strained to keep her voice calm as the twins cackled behind her.

"And for that, I'm going to kill you."

"Emi, my adorable niece," her aunt crooned.

Kaida grinned pinching her cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Emiko avoided eye contact and shooed her hands away blushing.

"Shut up."

"Wait, where are you taking my clothes?"

They had finally all made it back to Emiko's home and the first thing the boys did was pull out numerous garbage bags and shove her old clothes inside.

"We're hauling your junk out of here so you can fit your new wardrobe inside," one of the twins explained.

"That's not junk," she cried.

She had run over to try to salvage anything she could.

"They're my clothes."

"Junk," they repeated. "Mori, can you get those bags over there and carry them down to our car?"

Emiko watched as the tall, dark-haired senior tossed the bags over his shoulders with ease and disappear down the stairwell.

"Wait," she yelled down. "Your car? Where are taking them?"

She was looking back at the two boys in charge.

"Home," they told here. "We're burning them once we get there."

"You're burning them? Don't you think that's a bit drastic?" she asked a tad nervous.

"No, not when we've got to keep them away from you."

They stuffed her favorite wool sweater into a bag and tied it shut.

"Phew Emi, you've got a lot of clothes to throw away. But I can see that you've still kept all the clothes I bought you. It must mean you love me so much you couldn't bear to throw them away."

"Kaida, I thought you went home."

Emiko watched her aunt walk out of her closet with arms bursting with her property.

"And miss this? As soon as they told me what they were up to, I was in!"

"You're siding with them?"

How rude.

"Of course, I've been dying to get rid of these clothes, because now you will have no choice but to wear the stuff we bought you today."

Did everyone find joy in making her suffer? Did they want to start a club? No wait, there already is one: the Host Club, right.

"Won't any of you let me pick something to keep?"

"Nope, it's all leaving," her aunt said.

Kaida used her stern voice while packing all of Emiko's clothes away.

"My niece deserves much better."

With that she grabbed a hold of the bag and dragged it out of the room. There was a muffled commotion. It sounded like Kaida had met Mori on the staircase. It also sounded like she was handing all of her duties on to the poor lad so she could take a load off. How kind and refined.

"We love your aunt," the twins declared.

The Hitachiin twins put ties on the top of their last full bags. They were already starting to hang some of her new clothes.

"I like Kai too," Hunni said.

Emiko turned around to see Hunni sitting on her floor with Bun-Bun and her stuffed dog having tea. She stiffened. They were still going through her things again.

"When did you set that up?" she asked in bewilderment.

"When we got here."

"Why do you have my dog?"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the boy.

"He wanted to have tea with me and Bun-Bun."

She frowned. What if that rabbit was influencing her puppy?

"I thought I didn't want you to play with my stuffed animals," Emiko said.

He gave her an innocent expression.

"Did you? I don't remember."

Emiko rolled her eyes. Sure he didn't, they only had a big discussion over it this morning. The child-like third year rubbed his eyes.

"I'm kind of getting sleepy," he yawned.

"Then you should go home," she gave the hint.

It was already dark outside and none of them had eaten supper yet.

"It's been a long day," the twins agreed.

Okay, something was up.

"It's about time to go home. So," they grabbed Hunni, "we'll be seeing you at school. And we hope you like your new wardrobe."

They left with those parting words and when Emiko turned around she knew why. Those boys left her with a mess to clean up. Clothes and shopping bags were scattered all over the place. Tags and receipts littered her room. It was an absolute disaster area.

"Hey, I saw the boys leave, what did you say to them?"

Kaida, the loving aunt, pursed her lips at the angered Emiko from the door.

"They decided it was time to go home. Kaida, get over here and help me put this stuff away."

"Oh," she sucked in her breath after giving the room a once over. "You know, I kind of forgot, but I have to go meet my boyfriend for dinner."

She quickly ran from the doorway and rushed down the stairs for her great escape. Emiko, realizing what her aunt was trying to pull off, ran after her.

"Kaida, get back here!"

"I'll see you later," her 'dear' aunt called.

Kaida waved goodbye to Emiko while throwing on her hat.

"Ciao, my little Emi!"

"My name's Emiko!" The poor teen yelled.

She had cried it out just before the front door closed completely. She clenched her hands into tight fists. They were all traitors. She would have to get them all back for this someday.

**Oh my gosh… I think I died typing that… took me forever…. And it's really late… But, I stuck through it because I said I'd have this done by the weekend, but I didn't because of Fine Arts, so I got it done since it was already late. Sorry for the lateness, hopefully the super duper long chapter makes up for it.**

**By the way, the whole bra shop thing… tell me what you thought. I wasn't sure if it gave off bad vibes or not. Kaida's just a perve and was trying to get a rise out of her little Emi, nothing sexual is going to happen in the future. Ever. I don't write that way. ****Also, I NEED YOUR GUY'S HELP! I need help deciding how to get Mori and Emiko together. Since I'm heading on to chapter eight, I need to start thinking about building their relationship as well as with the other hosts. If you have any ideas about where they should go, what should happen, I would love to hear it! And I desperately need Ideas! ESPECIALLY on how to get Emiko and Mori together. Man… this is going to be so difficult… So, I can't wait to hear your responses. Love you all, you're all great and encouraging. Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**TToTT I apologize for the extremely late update! My schedule the last couple of weeks have been disagreeing with my free time. Especially since it only gave me only three hours to write… Oh well, I guess it's fine now that I've finally finished it :D **

**This chapter goes off into a two part plan. I leave you with questions and this is my first time writing something like this ^^; I hope it's not too bad…**

**I do not own Ouran Host Club.**

It really is despicable the way humans find entertainment from seeing the fear of others. It's very dishonorable and wicked. They always have a tendency to prey on the weak.

"Then, when I finally looked up at the top of the stairway, my great grandmother stood there with flesh hanging off of her bones. She said, _'Come here, child. I want to see my grandson.'_ Her sunken eyes glowed red when they fixed themselves on me."

The boy's friend stood aside making moaning and creepy sounds as he told the story.

"Oh… Ah… Oh…"

The girls surrounding the speaker shook in fear.

"What happened next?" a girl asked.

"Well," continued the dark-haired second year. "The old hag flew down the stairs with her battered ancient clothes rippling behind her. Then she grabbed my arm with her skeleton hand."

The listeners stiffened.

"What did you do?" a girl gasped.

"How did you escape?" another cried.

"When she grabbed a hold of my arm, I snatched her own arm and pulled! Her limb came right off!"

He got some satisfaction when he heard someone shriek.

"I buried her arm in the backyard later after I was able to get away. Now the old lady walks the halls saying, '_Who has my arm? Do you have it?_'"

"How brave, Makoto!" The girls praised.

"You're so cool."

Emiko scoffed at this.

"Do any of you really believe that actually happened?" Emiko asked.

"What do you mean by that, Ikeda?" Makoto questioned severely.

His friend stood behind him nodding in agreement.

"It wasn't a very hard question to understand," she said staring down at her book. "Do you really think that happened?"

"Of course it really happened!" He yelled.

But he had already seen the confused expressions on his female audience. Emiko sighed turning around in her desk to look the boy head on.

"So you expect me to believe that your great grandmother is haunting her old house and that you actually removed one of her limbs? It sounds pretty made up to me," Emiko said.

"It's not made up, right Yasuo?" He confided to his best buddy for back up.

The bigger built young man agreed.

"Yeah, it did."

"I highly doubt that," she said.

Now she stood up to stand face to face. She hardly met their shoulders.

"I believe you were just telling the story to get attention from a few young ladies."

"Was not!" he bellowed in her face.

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

They stuck their faces in each others. Head to head, they were. It seemed like they were about to take each other out with the electricity flowing between them.

"Emiko, is there a problem here?"

Tamaki and Kyoya had finally arrived. Tamaki immediately sensed the thick cloud of tension in the classroom and strode over to investigate. He didn't like it when people were fighting.

"This boy was lying to a group of innocent girls," Emiko accused.

"No I wasn't, it was a true story!"

"Miss Ikeda," Kyoya butted in before the circumstances could get anymore out of hand. "Maybe it would be better if you explained the whole situation."

"Makoto was sharing his false story about how his great grandmother is haunting some house."

"She is!" Makoto screamed. "And it's not only my great grandmother; there is also a scientist and all of his victims."

Emiko wanted to slap him. Just how long was he going to try to keep this going on? It had already gone on long enough.

"The scientist lived in the house way before my grandmother. He would bring 'patients' to his house and experiment on them. None survived. Later on in life, he died from a terrible disease instantaneously."

Of course he did. Emiko rolled her eyes. She had honestly had enough of ghost stories to last her for the rest of the month.

"Since he never found what he wanted in his experiments during life, he now haunts the mansion with the rest of his victims. My great grandmother had lived in that house with those spirits and eventually it was them who brought her to her death bed."

Emiko didn't seem very amused.

"You expected me to consider that to be true?" Emiko asked.

Makoto was taken back by her reaction.

"Naturally."

"I don't believe in ghosts," she told him. "They don't exist."

She knew he was going to argue so she wondered why she was even pursuing the point. Perhaps it was because he was spreading this lie to other students.

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Hold on you two," Tamaki broke between them. "There is only one way to prove if one of you is right."

Emiko and Makoto waited as Suoh paused for suspense.

"This upcoming weekend the Host Club will stay the night at this mansion. We will investigate and when we return, we will announce whether it is haunted or not."

He pointed his finger in Makoto's face.

"As club king, I officially proclaim that my club is hosting its first Ghost Hunting Adventure!"

"Are you completely mad?" Emiko yelled at the club king. "I had the entire situation under control until you showed up. Now I have to waste my weekend with you hosts trying to prove some completely ridiculous thought!"

It was lunch break and the host club had moved outdoors for an emergency club meeting. The season's change was already taking effect as leaves drifted from the treetops. Orange, yellow, and red were fall's favorite colors it seemed. All plant life was on fire with those very shades. It was about time to put up Halloween decorations.

"I'm not mad," Tamaki wept. "I was defending you."

"I don't need defending," she told him. "I can handle these problems alone. You should just tell Makoto that you want to cancel the whole thing. It's silly."

Emiko was practically knocked over when the twins jumped on her.

"It's not silly, who knows what we'll discover at this haunted mansion," the twins said.

They turned on spontaneously appearing flashlights to shadow over their faces.

"What if there really is an evil scientist haunting the mansion?" one asked.

"Do the victims want to chain another soul to the house for eternity?" the other questioned.

The devils smiled.

"Or does Makoto's deceased great grandmother want to take our arms for revenge?" they asked in unison.

They turned on Tamaki similar to zombie-like creatures.

"Who has my arm? Do you have it?" the twins groaned.

The tall blond began sweating uncontrollably before heading over to Emiko.

"It's a good thing nothing like that will happen this weekend, right Emiko? Since there are no such things as ghosts?" Tamaki asked nervously.

She gave him a peculiar look.

"Are you afraid, Suoh?"

"No, certainly not," he laughed.

So he was then. She knew it. But then why was he going if he was so afraid of ghosts? Was it really to defend her like he had claimed or was he just trying to be high and mighty Lord Suoh in class yesterday?

"Of course he is," the twins gave the alternative and exact facts. "Milord is afraid of all things of the supernatural."

"Shut up you, delinquents!" Tamaki snapped.

"If you're afraid of ghosts then why did you decide to go to the haunted house in the first place?"

Emiko's veins were pulsing. How could one boy be so incredibly stupid? Tamaki gave her an honest look.

"Because you said it wasn't haunted, and I believe you because you're my friend."

"That's a dumb reason," she stated landing a blow to Tamaki's dignity. "Did you even think this through?"

"He never thinks anything through," Kyoya frowned.

"Tamaki, wouldn't believing and supporting Emiko be enough when you stand up for her?" Haruhi questioned. "Why'd you have to go through all the trouble of planning a ghost hunt?"

"Because I thought it could be fun," he said. "I though that all of us could have fun together if we all went, even Emiko."

So it was another one of his 'Fun Host Club' schemes. Of all the rash decisions she's ever heard of…

"Takashi and I are going," Hunni announced. "We'll go to support Emi."

"We're coming too." There were two devious smirks with that proclamation. "We wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Like I'm going," Haruhi mumbled.

His small body hinted the posture of dread. Kyoya shifted his glasses.

"I'll take a hundred yen off your debt." Kyoya said.

Not long after he said that, Haruhi agreed to go, though it was resentfully that he agreed to go. But debt? Really? That made a lot of sense considering that Haruhi was actually one of the more sensible of the group.

"It looks like we're all going, Emiko. Emiko?"

The extremely aggravated teenager was beside the academy building banging her head against the brick wall.

"I only wanted to scold one guy for lying," she said. "That's all I wanted. And now I have to spend my entire weekend- originally spent to flee from you hosts- with you hosts!"

"We believe that's called irony," Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"Save it for someone who cares." Emiko groused.

Within a short number of days the weekend arrived. The hosts and Emiko were set to be at the addressed mansion in the evening though the girl should have been at home taking over her responsibilities with the garden. Lately, she has needed to keep a close eye over the vegetation withering because of the temperature change. At the end of this month was the Host Club's Halloween Ball that was being hosted at her place. Even though she would rather it be presented as a pig sty for the boys, she still had a reputation to uphold to the guests.

"This place is rundown."

Naturally it was the brothers who placed their negative comments first.

"You'd think they would at least try to keep it clean in respect of real state," one of them said.

Needless to say they were right. The massive house let off a sort of depressing aura to outsiders. Even the nearest neighbor was miles away—they didn't even want to be around it. Ivy climbed the entire east side and over half of the others. Bricks were chipped away and some were broken, completely removed from the Victorian styled mansion. It left noticeable gaps in the designs.

The trees were already stripped of their leaves, which was odd for this early segment of the season. They stood looking only as skeletons of what they once were surrounding the territory. Flower beds that skirted the home were cluttered with dead shrubbery, dry leaves, and twigs. The house itself looked unwelcome with its dark interior. No lights or candles were lit in the windows. This tall structure stood as an empty shell filled with the sensation of loss.

"Let's go, what are you all waiting for?"

The Hitachiin twins walked ahead of everyone else with their luggage.

"Kyoya, hurry up and unlock the door."

The inside was no better that the exterior. The little daylight that made it in through the cracks illuminated dust that was lifted from their arrival. Hunni sneezed upon entering, giving a comment as to the amount of filth as he rubbed his delicate nose.

"Makoto could have at least had the place cleaned up before we came," Kaoru complained.

One of the twins took a lean finger to the wall coming out with a swell of dirt on his tip. Hikaru swept it off.

"This place is a dump," Hikaru said.

"Quiet," Tamaki commanded. "There's no need to be disrespectful. We need to get rooms set up. We will each have a partner of who we room with."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to oppose that statement, Suoh," Emiko said. "I am not sharing a room with one of you boys."

"Okay," Tamaki confirmed slowly. "Emiko will have a room to herself, but the rest of us will have a rooming partner. For example, Haruhi and I will share a room."

"Hey, milord," the twins argued. "How come you get Haruhi?"

"I get Haruhi because I am the dad. And daddy doesn't want Haruhi to share a room with such distasteful and misbehaving boys."

He was looking deliberately at the twins.

"Then why should Haruhi stay with a pervert?" Hikaru asked.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Um," Emiko broke in annoyed. "Is it really that big of a deal who shares a room with Haruhi?"

"I know," Hunni beamed. "Haru can share a room Takashi and me."

"No way," the twins disagreed. "Haruhi is staying with us."

"Haruhi is not sharing with you two!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi, who had no choice in the matter, stood on the side lines watching as the boys fought over her luggage like it was a game of tug-of-war. Why were they such idiots?

"Everyone," Kyoya's veins were pulsing. "Haruhi will have his own room since this seems to be an issue."

Suoh and the twins ceased their brawling to look over that the shadow king for a moment. They dropped the baggage.

"Sure."

"We can agree with that."

Emiko really didn't know why they were all fighting for a single boy to stay with. She didn't want to know. They were all so bizarre.

"The rooms are upstairs," Kyoya said. "We should assign those now."

Emiko slapped her belongings down on her bed causing a cloud of dust to rise. She coughed and swatted the dirt away from her face. How disgusting. Was she really expected to sleep on such a grimy mattress? The entire room was covered with a thick layer of dark powder. The furniture such as an armchair in the corner and a desk by the window were hidden with thin white sheets. The light came from four standing reading lamps stationed in each corner. The walls were tall and so skinny she could hear the seniors talking from the room beside hers. The seniors were to her left and Haruhi was to her right.

At least the freshman was quiet unlike a specific blond who adored cake. But it was going to be a long night. Emiko sighed in the warm glow illuminating from the lamps before admitting to herself that she had to unpack. After she folded her clothes neatly into her claimed chest of drawers, she took to the quant bathroom to pack away her toiletries. Small shower, poor sink, little shelf space—one would think a house of this size would be equipped better. Though, perhaps back when it was built these were the finer parts and could fit a guest's needs. Times have changed so much. The place could use some remodeling.

Creak…

Emiko looked back toward her door. The sound had come from the doorway only… No one was there. No. She would not be lured into such ludicrous ideas! She shook her head from those evil thoughts. She would not be tempted so easily. She gave a sharp nod to reassure herself and her confidence before she stepped out into her room-

"Boo!"

A short scream erupted from her mouth, too late to cover it. She spun around to face the two terrible twins.

"My, my, Emiko, are you more afraid than you let on before?" Hikaru questioned.

"You know, Hikaru, she was probably just putting on a brave front earlier to hide her fear," Kaoru said.

"Anyone would be petrified with you two around!" she growled. "I should strangle you for what you just pulled."

"Mm-hm," they ignored that last part. "So milord said to get you. We're playing games in the den and you were invited."

"And if I don't want to participate?" she countered.

"Too bad."

It wasn't much longer when the three arrived in the living room where everyone else was lounging. They were apparently the last ones to turn up.

"Emiko, you came to play," Tamaki smiled. "Here, take a seat next to me."

Instead of accepting his request, she took an uninhabited easy chair for her seat. The den was a lowered segment of the house. There was a fairly large sized sofa set in the center with a matching love seat. The third years found the love seat more to their satisfaction; room for the two of them.

Tamaki was more than content sitting in the very middle of the couch hovering over the stack of cards place on the coffee table. All the while, Kyoya saw the other unoccupied chair to fit his needs. He did like to shut himself off from the other idiots. The twins had managed to squish Haruhi between them. Tamaki complained and wailed on about how the boy should sit by him and to leave the very bad brothers.

In front of the group rested a gloomy chimney that seemed to have been dormant for years. Though, one couldn't put it past him for the amount of years the house itself has been inactive. Grime was gathering on the logs. On the mantle above, were several photos—most of the collection was taken in black and white, though some recent selections were in color.

"I've heard that commoners get their family together into a single room," Tamaki said completely engrossed in what he was saying. "Then they play games tell stories until the late hours pull them into slumber."

He placed the deck in his hands.

"Who wants to play Go Fish?"

That was such a lame card game. Emiko wouldn't play.

"I'll play, Tama," the blond senior said.

Hunni grinned his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"And so will Takashi."

"We'll deal the cards," the brothers said.

Tamaki handed the cards over to the self-proclaimed twins. When they passed out the cards Emiko couldn't help but notice they were making a pile in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked pointing at the mound.

"Those are your cards," they answered unceremoniously. "You're playing."

"I never said I wanted to play."

"Doesn't matter. We are telling you to."

She gritted her teeth together and she scooped the cards into her hands. They were just dumb boys. In her hand she acquired no instant group of four to lie down, though somehow Hunni did. She had a couple pairs, but other than that her selection was random. Rats.

"Who's going first?"

"Ooh, I will!" Tamaki screamed waving his joyful hand in the air. "Emiko, do you have any threes?"

Emiko glared at her dreadful hand before handing him her pair of threes. His smile got big and his eyes wide.

"I have four threes!" He flashed them through the air. "Look Haruhi, I already have all four. I must be a natural at this game."

"I think it's just luck, senpai…"

"Hunni senpai, do you have any tens?" The twins asked.

"Go fish!"

The twins nodded.

"Hey, wait," she said.

Emiko's gaze locked on the twins. And honestly the words were just tumbling out of her mouth.

"Are you guys playing together?"

"Of course," they said giving her a 'duh' look. "We always do."

In her book it didn't see very fair. Teaming up gave you better odds than everyone else, right? It was really unjust. Kaoru pulled their card.

"You're turn, Emiko."

"Hunni senpai, do you have any Queens?" she asked.

"Go fish," the little conniving blond smiled.

She took her card and gave a sigh.

"What's the point in playing this childish game?" she asked.

"Oh Emiko, my dear classmate," her classmate sighed.

Tamaki placed a hand on his chest dramatically.

"We're playing to have fun and to get to know each other better."

She frowned.

"How do we get to know each other better? We're passing cards and saying 'Go fish'. That isn't what I'd call getting the facts."

"Then we'll ask questions while we play," the brothers decided. "Such as, Emiko, what are your hobbies?"

"That's a dumb idea," she grunted. "Mori senpai, you can take your turn now."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, do you have any fives?"

They handed him a card over the short table.

"Just answer the question. What do you do to pass the time?" they asked again.

Her eyebrows ticked. Why was she doing this again? Oh, yeah. She glowered at the rabbit in Hunni's lap. She may have considered torching it at one point.

"I read, I study, I keep the house and garden in top shape, and I practice the violin on occasion."

"So you play an instrument?" Haruhi asked.

"That's only to be expected of the daughter of the Ikeda Industries," Kyoya stated from his chair. "They manufacture instruments."

"Oh yes, some of the best pianos are made from your family," Tamaki said his expression foggy as he remembered. "I almost forgot that was your family's business."

How could he have forgotten? Just because her family wasn't in the medical or fashion industries that didn't mean she wasn't as good as they were at what she was raised in.

"Yeah, Hunni senpai, your turn."

"Emi, do you have any sixes?" the senior asked.

He robbed her of another pair she maintained.

"I didn't know your family sold instruments," Haruhi pointed out.

Was it really possible for someone to look so innocent with his big brown eyes?

"My family has to be doing exceedingly well in something, otherwise I wouldn't be in class A." she said.

"I guess you're right," he said. "It's just that a music industry wasn't going to be my first guess. I never knew you played the violin."

"I don't play it very often," she shrugged. "Besides, when would I bring it up?"

"I'm not sure," the boy said.

Haruhi looked down at the floor.

"It's just something interesting about you. We would like to know more about you."

"Haruhi's right," Tamaki agreed. "Oh, and do you have any queens by any chance, Emiko?"

She distastefully handed him her card.

"Emi, what's your favorite animal?" Hunni then questioned.

"I don't know. I don't really have one. All animals are bothersome."

Why was she still answering these? Honestly, she should have just gone to bed, with the excuse of being tired.

"You need to have a favorite animal," He told her. "I know, a bunny can be your favorite animal!"

"No way is it a bunny," she shot him down instantly. "Bunnies are evil."

The senior gave her a funny look, but before he could ask what she meant the twins broke in.

"It should be a cat," Kaoru and Hikaru said.

She blinked. That was very odd and out of character for them to actually offer something of some sort of an assistance to her.

"Why a cat?"

"Don't know, you seem most like a cat? Tamaki, do you have any jokers?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki had one.

"How am I like a cat?" Emiko asked.

She was daring them to say something wrong.

"Your attitude, you're never happy. You always have this look like everyone around you is beneath you. And something about you just makes you seem like you'd enjoy toying with your prey." Hikaru said.

"You're delusional," she told them. "I am nothing like that." And it is very rude to compare someone with an animal with negative traits.

"You are too like that, even the look you're giving us now proves it." Kaoru said.

Emiko erased her haughty expression. She didn't think everyone was beneath her, just the Host Club members.

"Do you have any jokers?" she asked.

They handed her two cards. She was getting better at the game.

It was Mori's turn.

"Emiko, do you have any jokers?" he asked.

She was mistaken. She wouldn't get a hold this game. Stupid fish. She gave up her cards with a frown.

"So when does this game end?" she asked.

"I won, I won!"

Hunni hopped up and down in pure delight. He had just captured the last of the cards for his leading win of seven. The twins were second with three, Mori with two. Tamaki only had one from which he got from the very beginning. Sadly, Emiko was last. She was left empty handed and dry of points. It was a dishonorable defeat for her. Such a simple game, but they crushed her like an insect. She even came behind Suoh, the sore loser. He whimpered like a sick dog when the game was over and only held his fantastic threes.

"You still have more than Emiko," the twins had told him bluntly. "She's just doomed to lose all games it seems."

She was wrinkling the cushions with her fist. Tamaki stood stretching his legs after have been sitting for such an extended time.

"Well, I suppose it's time for bed. We should all go to our rooms."

There were no complaints as everyone got to their feet and started for the stairs. Tamaki and Kyoya entered the first door on the left as the twins opened the one on the right. Haruhi took to his beside the twin's, and Emiko, hers. The third years were last to step inside their room. They shut their door making the hallway dark and lonely once again.

Emiko didn't go straight to bed. After changing into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and tang top she sat in the chair beside the window. Outside she could hear the bear tree branches tapping rhythmically against the house. The wind was blowing hard, that probably meant there would be a storm later in the night.

Her history book sprawled across her lap as she tried to take notes. She could dissect the book from right to left and she still wouldn't remember everything she read. She had a terrible memory. Moments passes and Emiko eventually laid her head along the back of the chair. She checked her watch, it was quarter till eleven. One more page of notes she promised herself, and she'd go to bed.

Bzzz. Bzz.

Emiko stared up at the lamp beside her chair. It was beginning to flicker, and to be truthful, the buzzing noise emanating from it was very distracting. In fact, all of the lamps were flickering and making the annoying and obnoxious sound. The lights stopped their flickering and after a minute or so, Emiko returned to her book.

Then everything went black.

She gazed into an endless pit of darkness with a perturbed face. When she heard a commotion coming from the rooms surrounding her she grumbled getting onto her knees. She located her bag after some time of crawling and searching she freed her cell phone from deep within. The teen flipped it open and let the light guide her way to the door.

"What happened?" she heard someone ask.

"The power obviously went out, idiot."

"What are we going to do?"

"Do you think there are candles somewhere?"

"How did the power go out?"

"Bun-Bun doesn't like the dark…"

Emiko shinned her light on the hosts who gathered in the hall with their own mobile devises. Each host seemed worried in their own unique way, except for Kyoya. He remained calm for some strange, probably dark, reason.

Tamaki was frantic as usual. He couldn't focus on one thing at a time while his eyes bounced from one suspicious thing to another. His questions were infinite and slurred together in his speed.

The twins didn't appear pleased by the development. They were neither frightened nor anxious. Just unhappy, and they gave their unwanted two cents.

The cute-loving senior looked between the emotions of confusion and edginess. He couldn't decide which one to express. The taller senpai busied himself by waiting to calm whatever Hunni dished out.

Haruhi was genuinely afraid in the situation. His worried eyes scanned over everyone as he placed a wadded fist next to his mouth. Then again, he was the one who considered the candles. He was at least rational.

"Emiko, we didn't know you had a phone," the twins said with curiosity.

"It's for emergencies only," she told them shinning the light in their faces.

"You should give us the number."

There was no way she was giving them her cell phone number. They would call to harass her at all hours of the day just to get her in trouble.

"I just said it's for emergenc- Hey, give it back!"

The twins stole her cell. Immediately Hikaru began to press buttons.

"You don't have a very interesting background," he sneered.

He glowered after seeing the average setting the company gives away for free.

"I don't need a fancy background. I don't use my phone!"

Emiko was becoming frenzied. Yet, that is to be expected when crazy people begin to assault her phone.

"Sheesh," Hikaru huffed. "You act like we're stealing all of your private information. You don't even have any personal photos on this thing."

"Stop going through my things!" she demanded.

"My my, someone is overreacting," Kaoru smirked slipping the phone back into her hand. "We were only teasing."

They were lying.

"Come on everyone," Kyoya raised his voice above everyone else's. "We need to figure out how to get the power back on."

_Guuuhhh…_

The Host Club plus pet all went silent when they heard the sound.

"Did you guys hear that?" Haruhi questioned.

"Come on, Haruhi," Hikaru laughed nervously. "That was obviously just the wind."

_Guuuhhh…_Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Was that just the wind too?" Tamaki cried.

After that moan returned it had been followed by footsteps. Everyone was becoming unsettled.

Bam!

"What was that?"

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

Emiko looked around trying to find the source.

"It… It sounds like slamming doors."

"Is anyone else getting scared?" Hunni peeped.

_Guuuhhh…_

Every muscle stiffened as the sickly gurgle sounded directly behind the group just further down the hall. All at once, they slowly turned anticipating what they would see. There, standing in the center of the hallway was a skinny, pale, wheezing, old woman with blazing red eyes. Her head was tilting at an unnatural angle and with a sickening crack, she corrected it.

Her left arm was missing.

Much to the Host's fears, the woman lifted a bony finger at them.

"_Who has my arm? Do you have it?_"

**O.O What will happen to our famous Host Club? Tune in next time to find out!**

**So, after this whole fiasco (aka haunted house chapters) I'm going to start getting into the Halloween Dance/ Ball/ Thingy… thing yeah… Anyway, I've been having a hard time trying to decide on what costume Emiko should wear… and some of the hosts too. I know the actual anime and manga have an episode on it and they have their costumes there, but I don't want to copy they episodes… so, I'd love to hear all of your opinions ^-^ So please review and share~ **

**Also, thank you SO much for the review, favorites, and alerts. I am gushing at the amount I am receiving. It is all of you people who make me write, otherwise, I would stopped writing in the beginning V_V So thank you for the inspirations and have a good day! Shekame is login' off!**


End file.
